Carry On My Wayward Angels
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: What happens next to the Winchesters? What happens to Cas when he's a human and all of the angels are now human? What will Dean find when he comes to them? What is the road ahead of them going to be like after all angels being human and the king of hell being cured? This is what I think. Quite possible Destiel. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a month. Sam is still trying to recover from trials. Crowley now, because of the close-to-finished transformation, has gone on a mission with him to find a way to cure demons without killing hunters. They haven't succeeded yet, but they were working hard at it.

Kevin finally is a retired prophet and has went back to school because, well, there's not much left he can do when the prophecies have all been read out and the highest prophet has thrown every angel out of heaven. Dean calls to check in every few weeks, but other than that things have actually went back to normal for him.

Dean is on his own mission. He's trying to find Cas. At first he was just angry and all he could think about was telling Cas just how mad he was that the angel didn't listen to him. Over time though, as he travelled and stopped along the way multiple times to help out fallen angels in need, he realized Cas wasn't going to need that. He wasn't going to need to be told that things got messed up. With how well Dean knew Cas, he knew the fallen angel would have guilt enough on his own.

It wasn't until about a month after that Garth called Dean up and told him that he'd found a mark on a 'Castiel Winchester' who had gotten settled not too far from where Dean had grown up. Dean jumped into the Impala for the umpteenth time this month and drove, hoping this mark was the right one.

He walked into the diner that Cas supposedly worked at, and sat at the counter when he saw Cas was there serving, breathing a sigh of relief. Cas didn't notice him at first, so he spoke up. "Hey, can I get a piece of the apple pie over there? It looks good."

Castiel nodded without looking, and then he didn't notice until he placed it down who had ordered it. Cas took a breath and just smiled. "Hello Dean. As they say, this is 'on the house' for you. I think that's it, right?"

"Cas, I don't care about that," Dean said, sighing. "I've been looking for you since…why didn't you call me?"

"I had some things to sort out. Dean, it's not your job to take care of me. This is my fault, right? I must fix my own damage. I live again with some brothers and sisters, and I take care of them because I am the most familiar with the ways of this world. I didn't call because I didn't want to get in your way, and I didn't want more to feel guilty about," Castiel said before turning away to get somebody else's order.

Dean took a few minutes to eat some pie, which was luckily just as good as it looked. Then, he smiled. "So it's Castiel Winchester now, huh?"

Castiel looked worried as he turned back. He leaned in close and whispered to Dean. "We are very close…I didn't think it would matter. I didn't want to take Jimmy's last name because, well, I feel it's disrespectful after taking his body only to lose my grace."

Dean reached up his hand to Castiel's face, tracing over the bags under Castiel's eyes. "When is the last time you slept?"

"I don't know how to sleep yet," Castiel admitted sheepishly as he pulled away. "It's okay though, that's what they make this 'coffee' for, correct?"

"No," Dean said, getting up and walking over to the manager. When he came back, the manager smiled and nodded as he grabbed Castiel's hand and took him out of the restaurant.

Castiel didn't say a word. Neither did Dean until they got to the road. "So, where do you live?"

"I will show you the way," Castiel said. And, as they went along, he pointed in directions and spoke a little bit about weird things on different streets that he'd seen. It wasn't too far from the diner though, because really, Cas had to pick somewhere close to be able to walk to work every day.

As soon as they walked in the door, Gabriel was running up to Cas. "Hi Cassie, I thought you were at work for a few more – oh, it's Dean-o! Hey!"

"Gabriel," Dean said, nodding his head. "Cas hasn't slept at all for a month, and you look like you have."

"He refuses to sleep, I can't help him. Might not help that he lives and breathes coffee at that musky old diner," Gabriel responded sheepishly.

"To earn money to feed a certain candy-addicted angel," Castiel said strongly.

"Hey, what's a big bro for?" Gabriel asked before scampering off into another room.

Castiel led Dean up to his room so they could have some quiet, and so Dean wouldn't have to encounter any other old angel friends tonight. "It has a bed. I understand it's usually for sleep. I don't really know…sorry, you must understand, it's a completely different world to be human."

Dean nodded, he understood in a way that he didn't know he could until now. He lay down on the bed, and then motioned for Cas to come lay across from him. "Listen Cas, it is really simple. All you have to do is close your eyes and relax your body."

"I'm closing my eyes, this isn't relaxing, it's daunting," Castiel said honestly.

Dean, for some reason he did not know or would never admit, reached forward and pulled the angel into his arms, pulling the blanket over both of them. When Cas was curling himself around Dean more comfortably, Dean chuckled. "Better?"

"Dangerously so," Cas replied softly. "I can't always expect you to be here when I need to sleep."

"I wouldn't say that," Dean said, rubbing circles on the angel's back and helping sooth the fallen angel into a peaceful slumber. Once Dean heard the slow breathing and knew Castiel was truly asleep, he too fell into peaceful sleep, not thinking about anything about that. Not even thinking about tomorrow.

**Author's Note: This was totally going to be a one-shot with fluff about Cas getting used to being human along with the other angels and such, but now I'm not too sure what it is. Multi-chapter is likely, if it gets good reviews I will focus on it. I want to get it done over the summer if I do this though, because it will be my own views of how things could go next. This includes all angels adjusting, working with Crowley, working with Lucy, letting out Adam – the works. I will try my hardest to update this often if you like it.**

**Love,**

**Auttzthoughtz**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the month mark had passed, Crowley and Sam had been travelling (Crowley's way, because it was simply faster) all over hell and Earth trying to find a damned idea or solution. The hunters weren't too helpful. Most hunters weren't even hunting anymore. They were too busy taking in the fallen angels around the world to help with anything else.

One day, after the month's mark, they finally stood down around the corner from the place in hell Sam and Crowley had both been hesitant to go to, the last resort but most likely the best chance for answers. Crowley spoke first. "Sammy, I know you can handle a lot. I've seen it, really. But this is, are you sure?"

Sam laughed softly. "Do I really have a choice here?"

"No, I guess not," Crowley responded. "You ready?"

"No," Sam said quietly. "But let's go."

They walked around the corner and they were face to face with the cage. On one side of it, curled up into himself like a ball, was Adam. Lucy was on the other side, acting very similar, except he seemed a bit more confidant. And he had his old body back.

"How are you back to – didn't we burn that one up?" Sam asked Lucy quietly.

Lucifer looked up, squinting for a few moments before smiling, coming up to the bars of the cage and coming as close as he could. "Sammy, thank you! Thank you! I've been so bored. He's been absolutely boring, really."

"You aren't answering my question," Sam replied coldly.

Lucifer sighed. "Well, yeah, things have changed. I don't know what happened up there, but I went from being a light that one had to keep his eyes closed to – the thing's only human, after all – which is oddly how I feel right now to be honest. I got this body back, but it's a bit of a tease. Fresh wounds sometimes come seemingly from nowhere, and then they disappear. Something's gone wrong upstairs, because somebody is angry enough to keep letting me live and tearing my body to pieces – then letting me live through it all over again."

"Is that really any better than how your minions treat those who come into hell?" Crowley asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "I can't control them all, and Alistair was a bit keen on the whole peel-and-torment thing, I didn't really care. This originally was just a place for the souls that God didn't want. Now look at it, really. Crowley, you haven't done any better than I did with this place."

"It's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about, we need your help," Sam began slowly. Lucy stood back, listening intently. "Metatron got angry at God for locking him out of heaven to write the prophecies, and with a misunderstanding he completed the angel trials and-"

Lucy put up his hands. "I know what that means. How many of the angels have been reported dead?"

"None, to our knowledge, it's actually going well. It's just a matter of finding them all and teaching them how to live as humans instead of – well, themselves," Sam said heavily.

"I love that you are so optimistic, you think it's just that simple. It's not just that angels are humans. The angels are humans that were previously deceased. What other forms could they have taken to fall from heaven other than the forms that were already parts of heaven? People are going to be soon finding their old loved ones walking the Earth unfamiliarly. Even Dean and Sammy my dear, you are not void to being stuck with these revelations. That's why I think Michael's been crying for some time. It's not Michael anymore is it? It's just your brother, Sammy. He's not an angel anymore. I'm not an angel anymore. We're all plainly and sorely human. Regrettably so, as now the Earth has no possible way of dominion from either side until God is found other than Metatron, and once he figures that out humanity may be erased by a breaking of a tablet," Lucifer ventured off into the corner.

Sam looked at Crowley, wide-eyed. "If he's not an angel anymore, or even a demon, how are there still demons? Shouldn't our mission have been done before we started?"

"Will you stop asking him and start asking me?" Lucy asked, clearly starting to get annoyed. "I not only understand why the demons are still the way they are, but I understand the pain of being expelled from heaven. I know I'm the devil and all, literally, but can you just trust me enough to let me out to talk? At least so this one can get away?"

"Okay, fine, I will, if you can answer me one question: where's Michael?" Sam asked slowly.

oOo

By the time Castiel woke up, Dean was already awake, sitting up slightly while still letting Castiel cling to his side comfortably. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, not understanding concepts of personal space. Dean took a deep breath and smiled. "Good Morning, Cas. Did you sleep well?"

"I was always curious what sleep was like, and I am not sorry I am experiencing it. However, I don't like waking up. It feels like having a hangover. Can I go back to sleep?" Cas asked quietly, his eyes slipping closed again.

"I, uh, Cas," Dean whispered. "Your roommates have come by knocking multiple times, if we don't let them come in soon they are going to barge in and if it ends up being Gabriel – well, I don't think he's going to ever shut up."

"Let them in then, I am just going to nap," Castiel drawled sleepily, curling back into Dean and snoring lightly as he fell back to sleep.

Dean chuckled. He hears a knock, timed annoyingly perfectly, at the door. He groans. "Alright, come in you brat."

"Don't call me a brat. I'm a warrior of God. Or, at least, I was. Things have changed a lot, and you might not want to see me like this. It's Michael," A disturbingly familiar voice rung through from the other side of the door.

"I thought you were in hell," Dean said, careful not to shake Cas too much as he got up, but ending up waking up the young angel anyways. He whispered an apology to the angel who clung to his pillow tightly, giving a bit of a dirty look to Dean. "Castiel, get up, it's time to work. Did you know Michael was here?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "No, he hasn't previously been a resident of this house. Many other angels reside here, but I know them all by name. I would have known if Michael had arrived."

"Things are about to get a bit complicated, boys," Michael says as he creaks open the door, walking through and closing it behind him quickly.

Dean's eyes widen, he gasps, trying to find the words. He can only, barely, creak out one.

"Dad?"

**Author's Note: Thus the journey begins to continue! I leave you with a cliffhanger simply while I begin writing the next chapter. I have read all the wonderful comments and will keep them in my mind as I write the next pieces of the story, trying to address all questions. Oh, and when I say 'dad', it is original John Winchester from first few seasons. Just to clarify. Thought I'd say that to let you know a little bit of Intel. But to know what's next, you will have to read, and Carry On My Wayward Son.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Dean, I'm not your father," Michael says firmly.

"But you – it is his voice, it is his body. If it's not him, where is he?" Dean asks confusedly.

Castiel comes up to hold Dean's arm, trying to relax his tension and hold him back at the same time. He knows the explanation Michael is about to give, he can guess it. Michael starts. "Dean, things have changed. Like me, your father is a warrior. Heaven is no better than hell right now, it actually might be worse up there. Metatron has decided to first declare war against all inhabitants of heaven and cause them strife, a battle has begun. Being the hunter that he is, John Winchester needed to stay up as a soul in Heaven and protect the others left there that he loves."

Dean is blinking back tears. "So, you are telling me I'm going to see more of you bastards wearing my family? My friends – the people I care about?"

"Bobby and Ellen are in Heaven, others that you know might be found as angels already here, but you need not to panic. There are few others, very few, that have fought and rid themselves of the angel souls so they can run from both heaven and their place as hosts. The souls of the angels have taken new hosts, and the humans have simply run to where they can deem most familiar or safe," Michael stated in a scarily calm voice. "Dean, one is waiting for you to find her. I think it is best you leave now."

It didn't take more than a minute for it to register in Dean's head who he was looking for and where he'd have to go. He yanked the keys out of his pocket and started heading towards the door, before glancing back at Cas. "I will be back soon, with company. Will you be alright for a few days?"

"I told you, Dean, I can take care of myself," Cas replied softly.

Dean nodded, grateful, and ran to his car. He didn't stop driving until he got to his destination. It wasn't necessarily close, but it wasn't far either. He stopped the car and ran out, looking around the burnt remains of Harvelle's Roadhouse. Then he saw her, sitting, looking wistfully at what used to be home. Dean ran over to her and pulled her up into his arms.

Jo just held onto Dean tightly for a while, using all her strength to hold back tears. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Dean, I'm incredibly happy to see you."

"I never thought I'd get to see you again, but I'm glad you are home Jo," Dean said weakly.

"I heard things down here are just complicated. When war broke out in heaven, an angel approached me. She was a friendly one, very considerate. I can't remember her name. When the angels fell, I was closest to her and I floated down in the fire with her. It took some research and some nasty wounds, but eventually she got out and I was free. Which is weird, but I'm here," Jo said softly. "Okay, enough of the chick flick's moment for you today, huh? What's next on the agenda?"

"I knew I missed you for a reason," Dean said as he motioned over to the car and they started driving again. Then, Dean's phone started to ring. Dean, confused at the I.D. on the phone, picked it up. "I thought you were dead?"

"I've heard the same about you," Bela responded, laughing. "I need you to come pick me up, things have gotten a little odd in Hell, and I escaped. When I saw the angels falling in fire, I figured you might need some assistance."

"You are a bitch, you know that, right?" Dean asked.

Bela chuckled. "I will see you in ten minutes. You know where to find me."

Dean hung up the phone, and Jo was staring at him. "Who was that?"

"Somebody we have to go pick up, she died before I did the first time," Dean explained. "The hellhounds got to her before we could save her, but now that Crowley's not paying attention, Bela found her way outta hell. She's a lot of things, but she's not stupid."

They pulled up to a park, and Dean whispers for Jo to stay in the car. He runs out to Bela, and then takes a seat on the swings beside her. "I promise, not here to offer you a deal. I don't know what I can do for you or you for me, because things have gotten really messed up. I just wanna say, well, if I could've saved you I would have."

"The sentiment is understood," Bela whispered. "Who's the girl in the car? What happened to Sam? And, darling, where is home? Or are you still restricted to 'life on the road' like we all used to do?"

"I am kinda in league with the fallen angels, so we are going to head back to Cas and the others that live with him. You'll like Cas, and you will confuse him very much so. Sam and I do have a home though. It belonged to the folks, you could say," Dean said as he got back up, reaching out his hand for Bela.

Bela took it. "You are more gentlemanly than I remember, has the angel whipped you?"

"Shut up," Dean said with a smile.

"Is Sam at the house?" Bela asked excitedly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "He will be, hopefully, soon. It won't be a picnic though. And, why the sudden interest in Sammy? You know he had a crush on you back then?"

"Now I know, and he's going to love that," Bela said, chuckling as she climbed into the backseat. "You are Jo, right? It's nice to meet you. Bela Talbot, I don't know if you'd recognize the name or face."

Jo frowned. "I've heard stories. We're not going to address that now though, alright? We got an…angelpocalype to deal with?"

"That, okay, let's just put on some music and it's not too far till the house," Dean said, so not up for petty girl fights right now.

When they reached the house, Castiel and Gabriel were standing at the door, a pizza delivery man on the outside. Castiel was staring wide-eyed, and Gabriel was poking Castiel's side and asking for him to just pay the guy. Dean laughed, getting out of the car and running up to the house, pulling out a card and handing it to the pizzaman, who escaped swiftly to his car to run the credit card through his machine. He looked up at Cas, smiling. "You can't interrogate the pizza-man."

"But – he shouldn't be so cruel to the babysitter. And it was fascinating, I should want to know more about the mechanics of how they were engaging in intercourse," Castiel says, trying to push past Dean.

Gabriel is laughing hysterically behind them. "You let Cassie watch porn? Oh, honey, I think it's time for the birds and the bees talk. A little belated, isn't it?"

Dean nodded, looking over as he saw the girls had taken cue and grabbed the pizza and his card, and he decided to usher Castiel inside and up the stairs. He closed the past-angel's bedroom door behind them. "Cas, it's inappropriate to bother every pizza man about a porno you saw. I know that's the first time it's happened, but, it's just not cool."

"Dean, I," Castiel looked down, sighed, then looked back up. "I'm sorry, but I have a bit of a problem."

Dean followed his gaze, then looked back up, eyes wide. "Well, I, uh…"

"Dean, can I ask you something? It's just a bit of an odd question, and I," Castiel stops for a second, debating what to say.

Dean just nods. "Alright, uh, sure Cas. Ask away."

What Dean didn't realize, and what Cas didn't at first either, was that he wasn't going to ask with words. All so fast, Castiel was leaning forward and wrapping his hand around the nape of Dean's neck, smashing his lips onto Dean's.

Dean was completely ill-responsive at first. He was a bit in shock, trying to figure out why he wasn't disgusted, and why he was letting Castiel take charge of him and not just pushing him off and asking 'dude, what the fuck?' to his past-angel best friend. But he didn't move away. He slowly started kissing back, and then the kissing got more intense as Castiel started unthinkingly walking Dean back into a wall. Castiel's hands tangled in Dean's hair and Dean's hands were exploring, both were completely overtaken by the amount of newness in the sensations of their bodies pressed against one another.

It wasn't until they were practically gasping for air that they pulled away from each other. "If you say 'I learned that from the pizza man' Cas, I seriously will kick your ass."

"I wasn't going to say that," Castiel said in a low voice. "I might have, but I won't now. I apologize, was that too…uhm, rash?"

"Castiel, uh, I don't know what to say about that," Dean ventured quietly. Castiel watched Dean carefully. Then as he scanned Dean's body he noticed a bulge in Dean's trousers. Perhaps not as significant as his own as his arousal had sparked first, but noticeable enough that Castiel started having ideas. "You have got to stop looking at me like that, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Like what? You still haven't answered my question Dean."

"Can I, uh, just have a second to try and think about that?" Dean asked softly, but something in his mind was just hoping that Cas wouldn't know how to interpret taking a minute and keep going.

Castiel nodded. "I can, as you have asked, give you some time to think. I will keep myself busy, if you don't mind. But if you do mind, let me know immediately," Cas replied hesitantly. It took a minute or so before Castiel was bold enough to lean forward for another kiss, which Dean answered in kind without even thinking about it. One of Castiel's hands slipped down and started caressing Dean's member through his jeans, and the hunter unthinkingly moaned into the ex-angel's lips.

Castiel, of course not knowing what to think of the reaction, pulled away immediately. "I am sorry, Dean. Was that…I mean, were you…I don't understand customs of anything like this, so if you just excuse me." Castiel moved over to sit on the bed, looking up at Dean slowly, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Dean chuckled. Even past his own identity crisis, and Castiel's identity crisis while the angel was now but a human, it was just the same Cas and the same Dean and something about that just made things click in his head so much easier. He moved over to sit on the bed beside Castiel. He looked over at his closest friend and perhaps after this time maybe more, and smiled before he began to speak again. "It wasn't a bad reaction, uh, Cas, it was a good reaction. I know you don't get any of it and I'm not making things any easier but, uh, yeah…moans are actually good things, typically. Trust me, I would tell you if I didn't want you doing something to me. You trust that from me, right? We have a no bullshit relationship."

"We have a relationship?" Castiel asked, smiling softly.

"I didn't mean," Dean paused, too smiling as he thought about it. "But actually, I uh, I'd consider it. I mean, but I don't know what to say to Sammy or to think about it myself because-"

"Because I am male and without the exceptional idea of being in love with an angel you are worried of both your own comprehension of the possible relationship and the comprehension of those around you to the possible relationship pertaining to your own self-constructed identity that you have worked so hard to own over the past years of becoming a professional hunter," Castiel responded slowly.

"Yeah, basically that," Dean replied. "If that, I mean, if we could maybe figure this stuff out with just us first and then see about telling people, would that be okay with you?"

"Can I answer that question the same way I asked you a question earlier?" Castiel said, trying and failing to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean laughed. "Yeah," He moved back on the bed and crooked his finger to show Castiel to come to him. Castiel crawled up the bed slowly, trying to look seductive but mostly he was just a bit clumsy as he climbed his way up the bed and straddled over Dean's lap. The ex-angel finally started figuring things out as he grinded down on top of Dean's prick. Dean didn't know exactly why it felt so good for the angel's junk to be rubbing against his own like that, but he didn't care. He just was grateful that Castiel leaned down to capture his lips right after, catching his moans just in time, because the last thing they needed was someone to just barge in.

Castiel sat up for a moment, smiling very brightly as he gestured for Dean to follow him up, tugging at the hemline of Dean's t-shirt. Dean followed his instruction, and leaned up long enough for Castiel to tug away at his shirt. Castiel leaned down, smirking. "Pardon me saying this Dean, but you seem like a very submissive individual in this fashion as opposed to just about any other situation. May I ask that you let me try and pleasure you by what my instincts tell me would be ideal?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I am not submissive, okay, maybe a bit. But that's not, okay, but no teeth because no visible marks or permanent damage, alright?"

Castiel nodded slowly, and started kissing his way down Dean's torso. When he reached the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxers, he looked up again, eyes begging for permission. Dean again just nodded, watching carefully, not believing in the back of his mind how fucking much he wanted Cas right now. Then, Cas tugged away the rest of Dean's clothes and eyed his prize. He leaned down and took a taste of Dean's member, and Dean's legs trembled. Castiel looked up and saw Dean watching him with hooded eyes, clearly biting his bottom lip to keep back moans. Castiel then decided that his instincts were good, better than good for this, and he should follow them. That's when he decided to delve down and take Dean's member fully past his lips, deep throating what couldn't fit perfectly well. He licked and sucked and held tightly onto Dean's trembling thighs and hummed near the end, and welcomed the hand that had wrapped itself in his hair. When Dean was finishing, he didn't know until two seconds before that it was the case, and his load leaked down Castiel's throat. The ex-angel didn't seem to mind, as he sucked greedily down on everything the hunter had to offer him. When he came up fully, kissing his way slowly back up, he smiled gently. "Was that good?"

"Fuck, Cas, that was," Dean stopped, staring a bit nervously now at the bulge at Castiel's jeans. Was he supposed to return the favor?

The hunter started to get a bit nervous, and when Castiel followed the hunter's gaze, he laughed softly. "Dean, I don't expect you to do anything. Especially something you would be extremely uncomfortable with at this time. Although it is uncomfortable, there has got to be some way to relieve it myself, correct?"

Dean nodded. "Alright, hold on." Dean stripped Castiel of his shirt first, knowing it better to try and make less of a mess. "Now, just lay down." Castiel followed the instructions this time. Dean pulled away the rest of Castiel's clothing slowly, as not to hurt him at all. Then when he peeled away the last layer, he looked up at Cas again. He moved to kneel behind the angel, trying not to think of how arousing the sight of the naked angel was potentially making him again. "Now, what you have to do is just use your hand, like so," Dean instructed as he moved his hand around Castiel's, guiding it to the ex-angel's member. "And you just, well, you move your hand like this."

With Dean's assistance at first, Castiel started learning how to jerk himself off. He had to lean his head back into Dean's lips to keep them occupied, to keep himself from making noise and alerting the household of his discovery of the new sensation. Dean let Castiel's hand go after a bit, and then Castiel broke away from the kiss. "Dean, why did you let go of my hand?"

"Because, you were learning, and," Dean moved around Castiel again, displaying that his arousal was returning.

Castiel smiled softly. "I have another idea, if you would entertain it, come here. Sit as I was on you before, if you don't mind."

Dean wasn't sure exactly where this was going, but he wasn't up for questions, he was just up for more. He straddled the angel's lap, and was shocked when the angel grasped both their dicks together in a grip, moving the hand up and down. Dean choked back a moan, leaning down and biting hard into Castiel's shoulder, only causing the ex-angel to writhe in pleasure underneath him. Dean must've hit a sensitive spot, and he caught the hint as he began to suck on the same spot. He heard a broken chuckle as Dean started assisting him with the handling as he sucked on that spot.

"I thought. You said. No marks," Castiel gasped in between sharp breaths and biting back moans.

"On me," Dean said, looking up and winking. "I can't pull off a scarf, but you can."

"Fuck," Castiel moaned in a soft voice, giving that as a cue for Dean to continue, which the hunter did in kind.

It wasn't too much longer until both of them were at ends, with Castiel having held onto his arousal so long and Dean having gone a second time with all the new sensations, and it was surprisingly exhausting to Castiel. Dean rolled off of Cas and the bed, mumbling about seeing a private bathroom. Castiel pointed in the direction of it, and while Dean was fetching something to clean them off with, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, I know I'm an unexpected visitor to you Cas, but I was in town for a convention and I thought that I'd stop by to see if you needed anything. Some very friendly man gave me candy and said you'd be up here, but I mean, he also said you might be busy. Are you busy?" Charlie asked from the other side of the door.

Castiel looked over at Dean, who was rushing about in coming back to wash them both up, yelled out to Charlie. "Hey little sis, could you just give me a minute?"

"I will give you twenty seconds before ultimately being too curious and coming inside," Charlie said cheerfully. That only gave Dean and Cas enough time to wipe away the cum and get their boxers back on, which Charlie walked in on Dean trying to find Castiel's shirt. Charlie smiled and quickly closed the door behind her. "Okay, well, I figured I would get to have this talk with you munchkins. Dean was just too good with the whole flirting-with-men thing from the get-go, and the way you two make eyes at each other might not have been noticeable to others – but I get it. It's cool. I like girls, you two lovely boys like each other, and no I don't force anybody out of the closet. Though the outside world is fun, I mean-"

"Charlie, you don't ever know when to stop talking," Dean said with a sigh, pulling back on the last of his clothes as Castiel was almost dressed, now surrendering to the closet to find a new shirt.

"Careful Winchester, you know it's just one of the million things you love about me," Charlie said, before running up and giving Dean a hug. When she pulled away she smirked. "It's cute, really. You are a closet bisexual and closet nerd, I mean, it's adorable. It only makes me love you more and, uh, I should stop talking about that because I don't want to ruin whatever you've started here. Although, just curious, what have you started here?"

"Does this implicate permission to tell her the status of our currently beginning relationship?" Castiel asked.

Charlie just smiled brighter, and Dean gave a look. "If you tell anyone, I swear Charlie…"

"Like I said, I don't expose, alright? That one's up to you. I just was wondering what help angel bootcamp needed, if any. I wasn't even aware you were here until I saw Baby in the driveway," Charlie says softly. "Although, if you want the 'your gay and that's okay' talk, I'm really cool for that entire one too. Because, I mean, you are cute together and subtext has become much more than that with you two over the years and I mean there's nothing weird about changing your mind or liking both genders or even maybe Cas is an exception to gender-stereotyping of sexuality in your mind, which is also cool and totally and completely possible. Should I shut up now?"

"Castiel, you don't want to hear the rest of that, although-" Dean was interrupted by Charlie.

"The internet is your source, Dean, I trust in your ability to research and/or figure things like those out on your own, or to ask me to give basic instructions and such and send you on your merry way, so it's either way works kind of deal, because Sam may or may not check if you use his laptop and I mean. Okay, yeah, shutting up now," Charlie said, flushing. "That is so beyond not my business unless you bug me about it later, which you might but yeah. I just wanted to see if I could help with money or babysitting or what-not in the house of horrors, or research, or the annoying demon-lady that is downstairs and terrorizing the rest of the guests."

"The annoying what?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Nice blonde hair, kinda cute in all respects, but a total – oh, wrong house to say 'demon' in place of 'bitch', sorry I've been at the con and it's a unanimous word switch at the one I came from, and changed costumes from if you can tell I've actually made an effort to look civilian," Charlie says, twirling around in her – is that a dress?

"You were just hoping that there would be a female angel that you could catch the attention of, which there is only one here, and she is very secluded and sad, and she hates Dean a lot," Castiel answered as he emerged again, fully dressed. "But I am unsure about how to approach Jo about that, she's very nice but the last I remember she was fascinated other ways, but there's never been full confirmation."

"Roger that, I'll take care of the pretty blonde and you two should take a minute to follow," Charlie said, winking as she ran downstairs.

"Should we give her that minute?" Castiel asked.

"No, I would say no, because Jo isn't the most friendly to those hitting on her for the first time, and Charlie goes a bit gentle in that area when she has more people around. She rambles and now I am rambling, but before we run after her," Dean leans forward to plant one more kiss on Castiel's lips, smiling as he pulls away. "One for the road."

Castiel smiles brightly. This is going to be an interesting road indeed.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am sorry that I've been gone away from this fic for so long, but I've had lots of work and stress and – I hate excuses, and I missed writing and doing this. I will hopefully write more soon. I hope you like this chapter, I did work hard on it. I love all my lovely readers and this story and I hope to be back soon to do more. If you have any feedback or reviews or anything, I love to hear what you think, so come on ahead and let me know! **

**Love,  
Auttzthoughtz**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Castiel started making their way downstairs to check on Charlie, who as sure as shit to her word was trying to flirt with Jo. But to their utter surprise, Jo hadn't told her to fuck off. She hadn't smacked the girl away for sitting beside her and chatting her up. Jo just smiled sweetly and laughed along with Charlie's jokes.

Castiel just grinned. "Nothing to worry about. We could have stayed upstairs."

Dean elbows Cas in the side. "Don't put ideas in my head."

Cas shrugged and went over to talk to the other angels with one glance back at Dean, saying where he was going with his eyes. Dean walked over to the couch and chuckled. "I thought you said she was a, uh, demon-lady."

Jo playfully hit Charlie. "Demon lady, really? Someone's been spending far too much time at conventions and not nearly enough time with the Winchesters to be saying that so casually. Though I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing…"

Charlie hadn't smiled that wide in a long time, and neither had Jo and it all just made Dean a little curious. "Jo, I hate to interrupt your lovely conversation here, but can I speak to you a moment?"

Jo looked over at Charlie. "Would you mind?"

"Naw, it's okay, Dean don't scare me," Charlie said with a wink.

Dean chuckled as he took Jo's hand and helped her off the couch, looking back just long enough for Charlie to mouth 'cockblocker' to him, and then for her to have an expression on her face that meant she wanted to try and think of her own clever way of saying that for her own situation.

When they got to the other room, Jo grinned. "Don't be all guilty-sad for me and just cut to the chase. I know the 'don't hurt my sibling' talk-look. Especially from a Winchester, it's not so old."

"Are you actually interested? Or are you just fucking around with her? I hate to ask, because we're old friends and such. But Charlie is my little sister and the last I remember of you ever being romantically involved was your beyond-obvious crush on me," Dean whispered softly.

Jo shrugged. "I'm bi-curious. I have daddy issues, and you are a freaking hunter and the only man that's come that close to me. You do remember when I didn't know you well right? You might as well have hit me back, because I was a bitch to you for no good reason. Come on Winchester, lighten up, it's not like it would have worked out between us. I literally died with that cause, am I right?"

"Jo," Dean cooed softly. "I really am-"

"If you say you are sorry one more time I swear I will kick your ass so hard that you'll be back in Kansas," Jo replied. "Now I will let you get back to Cas, which no one told me I just know because the force is with me. I wanna stay for a while though around Charlie. I don't mean to step in the way, but she's cool and I would like to at least explore the possibility of something working out for me without me dying."

Dean laughed. "Just don't want either of you getting yourselves hurt, alright? You've been through enough."

"So have you, but you don't see me dragging your ass away from Castiel when you are in the middle of good conversation," Jo said smugly. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Dean nodded and gestured for her to go, which she did with a grin on her face as she went back to a light-hearted conversation about shit.

Then Bela walked up to Dean. "I'm bored, when's Sammy coming to visit?"

Dean shrugged. "Ask Crowley, he's got the reins on that car."

"You are meaning to tell me that you left your brother with the king of hell and came to chill with us cool kids instead? Dean-o, I thought better of you," Gabriel said, walking up and eating licorice between sentences.

"No, it's not," Dean groaned, running a hand through his hair. "It's different. Crowley's kind of almost human now because of an almost-finito demon cure, which Sammy can't finish or he'll die trying unless they find a solution. They are on the hunt for back-up. And – hey, wait a fucking second, NO!"

Gabriel and Bela look at each other and back at Dean. Both sporting fakely-innocent expressions that just about scream 'whatever do you mean, we aren't about to cause a riot for the competition for your brother's preference' on their faces.

"You are not, that is fucked, Gabriel I thought you-" Dean tried to say.

"You thought I only appealed to the ladies? Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Gabriel says with a wink.

Dean sighs, knowing he's not going to talk the trickster out of the idea. So he turns to Bela. "Come on, it was like how long ago you said we should have sex some time? And now you just magically want Sam, that's weird."

"I'm not your type, I could be his, and I am bored. So sue me," Bela said with a grin.

"If he asks, I am going to tell him what's going on when he gets here, because he's probably coming home soon," Dean says warily, walking away simply because he needs a break from the shenanigans of them.

Once he's upstairs and to the peace of Castiel's bedroom, there's a knock on the door. "Cas, you don't need to knock, it's your room."

"It's not Cas," a small female voice says from the other side of the door. "Can I please come in?"

"Uh, sure," Dean replies, thinking he can't exactly be rude to the fallen-angel crowd. He is greeted by a young girl, can't be more than seventeen, with medium-length brown hair and a frame so tiny that she looked sick, as perhaps an angel should look after falling, he supposed. It must be hard. "Hi, what's your name? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"The way you speak to me is condescending, and in the body of a sixteen year old girl, I do frankly understand the tone. My name, well I will go by nickname, is Kina. I just wanted to congratulate you on finally getting together with Castiel. I am not allowed, by the rights of the cupids, to set up angels and humans. It was off-limits, and then you two did it on your own," Kina grinned. "I believe, even though un-fated, there is a love between the two of you that unconditional and unbreakable. He didn't tell me. But even though I have no power over the cupids before as I once did, I still can sense romantic infatuation."

Dean sighed. "How do you know it's going to work out? I don't even know a damn thing here about it."

Kina smiled softly. "The two of you together will always find your way back home. But in the meantime, there's someone visiting downstairs I think you'd like to see. He wanted to see you, not a past angel, but perhaps a past relative? There's a weak bond there. He's at the front steps. I believe, in all accounts, his name is simply Adam?"

Dean just nodded quickly, thanking Kina softly for the information before running down the stairs and opening the door. Adam looked up at Dean with sad eyes, eyes he'd seen on himself and Sammy both before – the eyes of someone's who's literally been in hell for eternities. "They didn't think it was safe to bring him in, but Michael is missing now, and they are talking a bit more to the other one and trying to help him through the pain. His vessel, it keeps melting. He screams, he screams like I used to scream Dean. Have you ever heard something so painful as the scream of an actual demonic angel? It's both satisfying and heartbreaking at the same time, and that makes it the most disturbing experience a soul could have."

Dean nodded, leaning forward to give Adam a strong hug. "I'm just glad you found your way home."

"You mean you want me? I mean, I am not really a real brother in your mind, right? You didn't even learn I existed until I had already died," Adam said, clearly trying not to cry as he shook. "I'm sorry if I am bothering you, I just, I had no other place to go and they brought me here anyways and-"

Dean pulled away from the hug and grasped his arms tight as he made sure he had the boy's attention before perhaps speaking the most important words he felt he'd ever say to keep his family together. "Now, you know Sammy's the closest person to me in this world. He's my brother by blood and we've grown up together and that's the way it's been. But Adam, for every purpose and reason and lack of both, I've found that it's not always the people you knew all along that are your family. It's those attached by blood, attached by family, attached by soul. Family isn't just about blood and everything has got to start somewhere, right? You are my freaking brother whether you like it or not, and I do want you to stay here if you feel comfortable enough to trust me as a big brother to you. I am kinda an expert in that area."

Adam smiled weakly. "Thank you, Dean, I appreciate it."

"Now, I will just yell out for Castiel and we'll get this sorted out, alright? There's extra room everywhere around here. Cas?" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

Cas came running into the room, a freaking apron around his waist and a mess in his hair. "Yes?"

Dean bit his lip trying not to chuckle. Adam even grinned brighter. "So, the keeper of the house, is Molly Maid Cas?"

Castiel shrugged. "I understood that reference. Adam, it is pleasant to see you are out of the cage."

"Thank you," Adam said civilly. "No mean to rush you, because you clearly look busy, but if you could point me in the direction of a bedroom I could bunk in."

Castiel took a moment to think. "Best open spot is a bunk in Alfie's room. I don't think he'd mind sharing. Let me ask."

Adam turned to Dean. "He remembers me?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, of course, he's seen about as much of you as I have. He's been there through all that time, so yeah. You gotta come visit more often."

Adam just laughed, trying to push back the tears building in his eyes. "I will have to work on it."

"If you need to talk, you know, your brothers are here for you. We've both been in hell, and Sammy's even been in the cage. We have each been where you've been. It's not exactly perfect, but it's the 'hey-we've-all-been-in-literal-hell-and-maybe-anot her-beer-perhaps' type of approach, alright?" Dean offered slowly.

Adam nodded softly. "Maybe later, but what I need right now is a sound sleep."

Alfie walked into the room. He smiled politely. "I wouldn't mind at all. I'm Alfie and your roommate for however long you stay on the Island of Misfit Toys, so just come with me and I will show you our room."

"Did you seriously show them Rudolph?" Dean asked softly, turning over to Cas as the two younger boys walked upstairs.

Cas shrugged. "They rent a lot of movies. I can't keep track of which ones they pick. I am just glad Balthazar doesn't have his powers anymore. I don't think any of us could survive his whims against things like Celine Dion songs again."

Dean chuckles. "Do I ever remember that," Dean replies. "He's here too? Okay, I have to ask because this is a decent question and you can't get upset-"

"But why haven't they just gotten their revenge and killed me?" Castiel responded bluntly. Dean nodded. "I promised my apologies were sincere and I wouldn't let anything happen to them again. I promised that was not a power trip but the act of a caring brother, and they are just continuing to let me prove myself to them. I explained myself for each incident, and they have learned to cope and so have I. It's a hard time and we can't be killing each other when we need truly to just be helping one another survive."

"Well, Cas," Sam's voice rung out from behind us. "Since you are doing so well with the other angels as you've already screwed them over, would it kill you if I brought in somebody that might be even less trusted?"

Castiel's eyes went wide, looking to Dean. Dean sighed. "Sam, he's docile?"

"He's too sick to do anything. Metatron has taken to his power disgustingly. I wouldn't keep company around him too long if they are queasy in any respect, because if you think Alistair was bad," Crowley said from behind Sam. "Then you are in for a whole nother level of tortured when he comes in."

Dean looks at Cas, waiting for approval or something. Castiel turns away. "If you can assure me he won't harm the others here, I will allow it. But he needs surveillance constantly, because the curse could lift at any moment on him and he could be back in the mood for slaughter."

"Cassie, hun, is that any way to talk about your big, ugh," Lucy groaned. He held his stomach and he fell, Sam closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I usually am dressed better than this on visits. I mean, sure, maybe some blood and gore – but, you know, not my blood leaking on the carpet. That's just impolite."

Cas turned to look at his fallen brother, fighting tears as his skin seemed to be torn and burned from him bit by bit per second. He moved forward and leaned down, offering his hands. "I may be young, but I am old enough to remember a time where we were considered family. You are lost too, and perhaps you can help the others. We will find some way to help you."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Lucy said, trying to laugh but it came up as a sickly cackle, spurting out some blood. He looked up with a pathetically broken expression on his face. "Sammy?"

"I am right here," Sam said, moving Castiel out of the way and helping Lucifer up himself. "It's alright. The cycle will be over soon."

"It's going to hurt again, I can't take the pain, there it was easier – maybe you can bring me back, heat in heat, hell in hell," Lucy pleaded, leaning into Sam's side.

Sam looked up, a sorry expression on his face. "Is there any spare rooms? He doesn't – I think he'd rather not cause a scene."

Castiel just nodded, leading them up to a free room to chat more about the fallen angels and let Lucy have less eyes on him as he stripped through another skin-suit.

Crowley looked at Dean. "And I thought I looked pathetic."

"Don't worry Crowley, you still look fine enough in the pathetic department," Dean replied. "For what it's worth, sorry that Sam can't do the whole ritual without dying for you."

"It's fine, I am patient," Crowley took a minute, and then rolled his eyes. "When in the hell did I become patient? Ugh, I run between loving and hating this whole humanity thing."

"Even us pure humans have those days," Dean said as he took a seat at the dinette table.

Castiel then came downstairs, slumping into the chair beside Dean. Without thinking and without caring, Dean scooted closer to Cas, asking if he was alright and started rubbing the ex-angel's back. Cas just sat there, unable to form words, and rested his face into the crook of Dean's shoulder.

Crowley just sat across from them, smiled a bit, and chuckled. "I was wondering when you two would figure that out. All the fucking eye-sex was nauseating. I was just saying 'fucking kiss already, you morons!' in my head so many times, it was stupid."

Castiel was still crying into Dean's shoulder, not ready to focus on something more positive. Dean smiled at Crowley. "It's still not-"

"You are either going to tell Sammy now or he's going to find out in a few seconds on his own," Crowley whispered.

Cas looked up and pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry, if this jeopardizes something about what we have in the improper way, I can go and-"

"Cas, just shut up, I'm here for you, and you can just shut up," Dean said quietly before leaning in and kissing Cas once softly. When he pulled away, ignoring the angel brothers in the hall with their giggling and snickering, he smiled. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Cas nodded, and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder again as Dean wrapped his arm around him. Gabriel and Balthazar came in, talking a little of the told-you-so song and dance. Then, Sam came downstairs with Lucy clinging on his arm tightly. Clearly the last cycle was over, but they were getting closer and closer between. Gabriel looked up. "Oh, so now we have the one who killed me here too! Now it's a party!"

Castiel pulled himself away from Dean before Sam paid attention or reached the bottom of the stairs, in an effort to stand and confront Gabe. "It's not about that. We are all fallen and the only other fallen of our brothers is here to help us, and our friends. So please, if you would, stop being so petty and allow for help to come? Because I am not a machine I can't do everything you need me to do and I am trying but I am not enough, okay?"

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry little bro. We just, you know, we just-"

"We needed help and security, and we were scared we were going to come back, I was scared I would get hurt again. And this time I am human, so there's no God helping me if I die this time round," Balthazar spoke softly. "Trust isn't easily earned back."

"No? Really, it's not? So after all that I have went through and done to the Winchesters and they have still forgiven me every time like a family should, my real family decides to treat me horribly for eternity instead of even giving me a first second chance?" Castiel said, frustrated beyond repair.

"Cassie," Gabe whined.

Castiel shook his head and ran upstairs past Sam and Lucy who had just come down. Sam took one look at Dean and sighed. "He's your angel, go on."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, not even tearing his gaze from the staircase.

Sam smiled. "As long as you don't completely ditch trusting me for him, I mean, I don't care what he is to you. So go comfort your ex-angel boyfriend, because he needs you right now and we can't fight this war with a broken army."

Dean looked at Sam. "I love you, you know that right?"

Sam chuckled. "Just go, Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said with a smile as he ran upstairs after Castiel. Pausing only half-way through the staircase to point at Gabriel. "Behave!"

Gabriel sighed. "I'm not even thinking about that right now. Just, please, let me know when Cassie is okay."

Dean nods, running up all the way to see Castiel.

"Cas," Dean whispers slowly as he opens the door.

Castiel is lying on the bed crying again. He doesn't even look up when Dean comes in, when Dean shuts the door behind them, or when Dean sits beside him on the bed. When Castiel noticed Dean was there finally, as Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, he sat up enough to slump into Dean's arms. "I can't keep doing this, Dean."

"Can't keep doing what? Putting up with Gabe? I know he gets a little annoying sometimes," Dean tried as an attempt of lightening the mood.

It didn't work. "Dean, I, I just can't do anything right. My family either fears me or hates me, no one trusts me – who could blame them, after I've destroyed and ruined so many lives? I can't keep making these mistakes I can't keep-"

"No," Dean said, gently pulling Castiel's face up to look at his.

"Dean, it's not your choice, I just am a failure and I-" Cas tried to begin. He was cut off by Dean's lips crashing on his. When he pulled away, he held Castiel's face in both his hands. "What did we say? Please, Cas, I can't lose you again. The past is the past, and things will get better. I know it's taken a hella lot of time to figure that one out, but I think it's possible. And you know why, Cas?"

"Why?" Castiel asked, tears streaming down his face.

Dean sighed. "I know it because we have each other. And I don't care what kind of stupid mumbo-jumbo apocalyptic crap comes next, because I am telling you that we can and we will get through it together like we always do and you will be forgiven and things will get better and Cas, please," Dean's voice broke and he started crying. "I can't lose anybody else. I can't lose you again, I can't. Please, don't do this to me again."

Castiel took a moment to absorb it and really thought of all the times he'd left Dean. The times he'd died, the times he had abandoned him, the time he refused to leave Purgatory with him. Then something completely new hit him: how much it broke Dean's heart every time he left. He remembers how every time he came back, Dean would always be so conflicted between holding him and yelling at him because he just had missed him so much. As much as his pain of the weight of all the things he'd done and been through felt like it was ripping him apart, he also realized that he couldn't do this to Dean again. They would get through everything together, or they would die together trying.

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean once softly before pulling away and nodding. "I won't – I can't leave you again. You are right. I just…I am going to need a lot of help from you, and I know I have already asked so much of you and it's not fair to ask more but-"

"Cas, it's not near too much to ask, I promise never to leave you either," Dean replied gruffly. "I know we've had fights in our past about what is wrong versus what is right and what I can't do for you versus what I can, but the fight is over between us and there has come a time for us to work together. We'll figure it out together, but you can't give up, okay?"

Cas just slowly nodded. "Okay," he replies. "Should we go back downstairs?"

"If we must," Dean says with a sigh that has Cas back in better spirits.

Cas laughs. "Maybe not this second then," Cas says before leaning in to kiss Dean.

It's about the time that the kissing has turned into making out that there's a knock on the door. They hear Sam's voice from the other side. "I know you two are probably, uh, busy, but can I come in for a minute? I mean, not if there is stuff going on I mean I can wait a few minutes or something."

Sam winced at how awkward he sounded, but he still rambled on anyways until Dean came to open the door. "Not too busy for my little brother." Cas was a little huffy, but the mood had been broken early enough by Sammy's intrusion that it wasn't really that embarrassing or uncomfortable for anyone. "What's up, Bitch?"

"Jerk," Sam whispered before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Actually, I was wondering – you know what, it's stupid, I shouldn't have-"

"Have Gabriel and Bela already started on you? Listen, I told them the whole competition thing was a dumb idea but they didn't listen," Dean said softly. "But, I mean, if you do want one of them or something don't be afraid to do what you want to do I mean."

"Actually, I, well I kinda did start to notice that. And Bela's really nice and she's really hot. And Gabriel's really actually quite great and decently attractive and I kind of could see that working," Sam began, cutting himself off awkwardly.

Castiel picked up on the missing link quicker than Dean. "But you would feel bad pursuing anything because Lucifer is clinging on so closely to you, because he needs you right now. You know, I figured this could happen. Those two are almost as bad with sibling rivalry as Lucy and Michael are – no wonder they are playing for keeps with you."

Sam sighed. "I, I just, I never really have had this problem before."

Dean just looked very shocked, and Castiel was the one who for once had the advice. "You need to take care of Lucifer for now, he's in enough pain as it is and I ask as his brother for you to not put him through any unnecessary pain at this time. When we fix his curse, and we will, you can make a proper decision relationship-wise. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy the attention or look into the options in kind respects, but if you could try not to break another piece of my brother that would be best."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Sammy, it hurts again."

Sam looked absolutely ripped apart feeling-wise every time he heard Lucifer cry out like that. He stood up and answered the door, asking quietly if they could borrow Castiel's bathroom to try to clean out the wounds, to which Castiel just nodded.

Once the cycle ended, and Sam was covered in more blood, Lucy rejuvenates again and kneels in front of Sam. "Sammy, I am sorry, I shouldn't ask this of you." Sam's crying, but he's trying to hide it from Lucy. Lucy leans forward and gives Sam a hug. "If this is ever too much, I mean, I just…it's just a little difficult to go through alone."

"It's okay, really, I understand, it's just really hard to watch every time," Sam replies softly.

Lucy sighs. "At least I have a bit of a break now, I mean, however long it lasts. It will probably start up again soon," Lucy said, pulling away. "Thank you."

Sam smiles and slowly runs his fingers through Lucy's hair, wincing when he starts to feel blood again. "I am here for you, however long this lasts."

"How about after this finally finishes? What then?" Lucifer asks softly. "I don't mean to pry, but it's just, I figure since I am about to be ripped to shreds again by the look on your face, it is okay to be curious."

Sam sighs. "If I had an answer for you, I would tell it. I'm not sure though, okay? Can we just focus on now for now?"

"I suppose we can, because, ah," Lucy screamed in agony. "It hurts again, that was barely five minutes in between, Sammy it's getting worse," Lucy mumbled in a panicked tone.

"Dean, Cas," Sam yells out as he pulls Lucy into his arms and tries to calm him down. They burst in within a minute, watching the scene at hand. "There is barely any time in between now, please, go get Crowley and search for help. Please, find anything that can stop this. I need to stay here with him."

Tears poured down Lucifer's tearing face as he clings closer to Sam still, trying with all his might not to scream more in agony. Dean nods and runs downstairs to fetch Crowley. Castiel watches as Sam comforts his dying brother again, and as he slowly is being torn away at again.

Crowley and Dean are back upstairs within a minute. "Here's the thing, boys, I can only take one explorer along at a time. Who's it going to be?"

Castiel and Dean look at each other shortly. "I have to work and take care of the others, Dean, would you please do this?"

"Of course," Dean said as he moved forward to stand next to Crowley, readying himself to leave.

"I guess it is up to you and me, Squirrel," Crowley said softly, even him wincing from watching Lucy be torn bit from bit.

Dean took one last look at his family, his friends, and his boyfriend before they were to leave. "I guess it is."


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rings.

Sam hadn't heard from Dean for months. Lucy hadn't gotten better. Luckily, he hadn't gotten worse, but that's not saying much. Finally, out of nowhere, there's a call.

"Jerk, it's been three months. We need to figure this out," Sam shouts into the phone, walking out of the bathroom and leaving Cas to take care of Lucy for the few minutes he will need to step out.

"Hey, uh, Sam, it's not Dean. Do you need me to say Bitch though? I could try, but it would come out kind of weird," Kevin replies slowly.

"Ke – Kevin? What, uh, why are you calling?" Sam asks in a softer tone of voice, more apologetic. "Aren't you supposed to be studying for finals right about now?"

"That was the plan, but I got thrown a book I just couldn't refuse. Mostly because it's destiny, but partly because it messed me up until I found it planted in my dorm. It was hard to decript, but I think your villains laying you out a plan. Let me ask a decent question – was Metatron totally into fairytales?" Kevin inquires.

Sam sighs. "He was into reading just about anything and everything. The guy lived in a big pile of books, it's unlikely there are any stories or fairytales he hasn't uncovered. Why?"

"Because the dude's got a fetish for Beauty and the Beast, but he's put his own twist on things. I emailed you the translation a week ago, but I called because there was no response. Is everything okay on that front? Do you need me over there?" Kevin asks frantically.

"Nothing you could do other than what you've already been doing. Good luck on your exams, and call back to check in after, alright?" Sam demands.

Kevin agrees in little words at all and hangs up the phone. Sam runs downstairs to check his emails and finds that translation is the main waiting message. When he opens it, he finds more poetic speaking than he expected.

_**When in the dusk he shall arise**_

_**To collect his beast from chains and jails**_

_**There is nothing that will prevail**_

_**From a love that must fruit from lies**_

_**Because a love that is only true**_

_**Will be between a joker and moose**_

_**That it could only step aside**_

_**To please the puppet-master for first stride**_

_**Beware that the love which isn't real**_

_**Must prevail to fix one end of the deal**_

_**With the cursed objects around**_

_**There will be a harder way to be found**_

_**With the touch of a love that's true**_

_**Resistance causes a pain that will be the death of you**_

_**However, you must keep in stride**_

_**That you not alert the one who is like your bride**_

_**For the end of this fairytale be right**_

_**A love between a beauty and a beast of peelings origins must fight**_

_**The only way to break his curse**_

_**Is to fall in love with him by the end of the verse**_

Sam takes a deep breath. This isn't happening. He knows his fairytales and his poetry well enough to get the point. He's destined really to be with Gabriel, and if Gabriel so much as pokes him he's going to have to fall into passions with him or fall to death. While at the same time, he's going to have to fall in love with Lucy by the end of – a song? It can't be by the end of the poetic verse because he knows Metatron is going to want a longer game – so when the song begins.

Bela walks into the room wearing a rose t-shirt with a big smile on her face. Sam's eyes go wide. "Bela, can you go change?"

"What, into something a little less comfy?" Bela says jokingly before feeling a pang in her gut. "This isn't funny, Sammy."

"I am so sorry, Bela, the game is Beauty and the Beast and the one he's going to use to represent the verse would be-"

"The one with the rose," Bela replies softly, weakly. "It is okay, Sammy, just save us, okay?"

Then Bela starts humming, humming an eerie melody. She takes her seat, with Sam's help, in a close-by dining chair and tries to make herself comfortable as she can through the increasingly limited control to her own senses she has left.

"Good sign is there are not any lyrics yet, I am guessing as the story goes on more pieces will be added in," Gabriel says slowly as he runs down the stairs. "Good craftsmanship, and that's a compliment coming from a former trickster to his pesky older brother upstairs."

Gabriel tries to move closer to Sam, and Sam visibly flinches. Gabriel's eyes go wide. "Did I do something wrong? It was just a joke, Sam I fully intend to help you solve the riddle."

"You can't help," Sam whispers. He doesn't know why he feels he needs to be so quiet, but he can't help it. Gabriel is a bit too close. The game has begun.

"Sammy, what – what did I do, really? I am just trying to help," Gabriel says, reaching forward and grabbing Sam's arm. "Can you just calm down, please."

Sam starts to panic. "Gabriel, I said you – why did you have to do that?"

"I just grasped your arm. Seriously moose, are you drunk or something?" Gabriel says, loosening his grip a bit.

"It's part of the game, a complication," Sam replies in a low voice.

"Okay, so I get most of it. Lucy up there is the Beast and you are somehow the Beauty. And over here, Miss Bela Talbot has got the unfortunate task of becoming the rose – the ticking time bomb to being able to cure Lucy. To cure Lucy, you have to fall in love with him before her tune stops, which there will be warnings – probably coordinated stabs into her gut for each petal for unforeseen forces, although you wouldn't have known that till now," Gabriel takes in the look on Sam's face and pauses.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"He's going to do that because he's the villain, duh!" Gabriel replies at first to be simple. Then he gets more into specifics again. "The obvious idea behind it is that you will not only have to save your beast, but your pretty girlfriend here too. The thing I don't get though, because it doesn't fit here at all, is what about me is driving you bonkers."

"The original tale was too easy in his eyes. He needed to put in an extra obstacle," Sam started to explain, before pointing to the screen and gesturing for Gabriel to sit down and read.

So Gabriel took the moment to go over the poem, and then looked up at Sam with apologetic eyes. "I really didn't mean to do that – you know I was just trying to be comforting, right?"

Sam's not so much paying attention to Gabriel's words anymore. He's just eyeing Gabriel with a hunger that is beyond heat. "Gabriel," Sam says in a very low voice.

Gabriel stands from his seat and looks Sam dead in the eyes. "Listen, okay Sammy, we can't. At least, uh, there's gotta be some way around – uh, well, that. It's not that I don't want to, but it's not me I'm worried about and it's not you it's my brother. I mean nobody else likes him enough to protect him and this isn't going to help and would you stop looking at me like that."

Sam takes a few deep breaths and nods. "I, uh, you're right. Sorry…it's not, it's the whole, and it is a trance kind of thing. You did read that part, right?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," Gabriel says slowly. "I feel really bad about it because, well, this is going to be a beyond awkward situation for you. I am going to go away for a bit though, alright? It's going to get painful soon, but for now, I need you to go upstairs and spend some time with Lucy and stop staring at me like that because…because it's distracting and I am trying to do the right thing here."

While he spoke through his words Gabriel had reached the door and was ready to shut it behind him. Sam took a few deep breaths before heading back upstairs to Lucy, who was screeching in pain as another cycle was ending. Sam quickly took over where Cas was placed and grabbed Lucy into his arms, rocking him softly and whispering into his ear that everything was going to be alright. After a minute it was over, and Lucifer was staring up again at Sam with big healthy eyes. "I am glad you are back, Sammy."

"Weirdly, me too," Sam replies in a small voice.

Lucy pretends not to hear it and smiles as he cuddles more into Sam, waiting to see if he will get shoved away or not. Sam doesn't take much care to it. He just keeps comfortably wrapped around his little beast and holds tightly. "So what's the news on my…uh, condition."

Sam looks up at Cas. "You ever heard of fairytales?"

"I have heard of the concept of fairytales, Sam. I am not completely separated from the commonality of stories that humans use for comfort in the idea of dreams. I am guessing this has to do with the situation at hand?" Cas asks in response, looking between the two of them and trying to decipher the tale.

"If you could go downstairs for a minute, Cas, Bela could use some help," Sam replies quickly. Cas follows the request and goes downstairs to see Bela.

Sam sighs and looks back and Lucy. "We might have a little something to discuss. The fairytale, I mean – I don't know if you are familiar with it."

"It's Beauty and the Beast, right?" Lucy asks with a strained grin. "He plotted it well. Bela – like Belle, holds the rose. Time will tick out for her and the beast if the beauty, by loose definition must mean you," Lucy jokes, poking Sam in the side. "The beauty must fall in love with beast. It seems like a very likely possibility, really. Before I was, you know, the devil – I was actually a pretty likeable angel. Why do you think my brothers are so keen on protecting me?"

"Yeah, that's about the case," Sam says with a smile, already not thinking so much of him so much as a demon and more of a broken angel – like any of the rest of them. "I must warn you though…I have no luck with the whole romance thing."

"I've heard," Lucy said, chuckling. "I am actually shocked – every girl you've slept with or been with since you became a hunter again has either died or, wasn't the last one married?"

Sam groans. "Yeah, it's just about my luck."

"How about we just try spending some time together that doesn't revolve around me dying? I mean, that might happen a few times, so we might need to stay in – but I mean we could give the whole thing a shot. If you don't mind, I mean, because getting carved like a turkey every five minutes is getting a tad uncomfortable," Lucy suggests with a grin.

"Okay," Sam replies softly, and then checks his watch. "Hey, you aren't bleeding."

"I'm not, and that's a good sign. Mr. Metatron must be enjoying his theatre show down here," Lucy says as he gets up. "Look, I can walk and everything."

"It's not going to be permanent though, not until the curse is broken," Sam starts.

Lucy cuts him off. "So I am still under supervision at all times and I am not allowed to go roaming outside of the house due to possibility of peeling out and giving people nightmares, I know. Can I at least go back to my room for now? I haven't slept in a while, sleep sounds nice. And then we could do dinner and watch a movie when I wake up?"

"Yeah, I will bring you to bed," Sam says slowly, getting up from his spot on the bathroom floor to walk with Lucy.

When they reach the right room, only a door down Lucy chuckles. "Maybe if this all works out, you will eventually be saying that to me in a different context."

Sam laughs too. "Have a good sleep."

Balthy wanders in for duty, looking back at Sam momentarily before walking in. "Gabriel took a trip to the candy store and got himself a job. Charming bastard my brother is I tell you. Speaking of brothers, I'd venture a guess you haven't gotten so far as to wonder about it yet, but where is yours?"

Sam's eyes go wide. He runs downstairs and sees Cas trying to snap Bela out of it cautiously. The second Sam reaches the bottom of the stairs it only takes one word for Cas to pay full attention. "Dean."

"Yes, Dean's gone on a mission to find a cure for – but the cure's been found," Cas realizes slowly. "CROWLEY!"

Crowley pops in bloodied and beaten with a relieved look on his face. "Thank you, I was hoping that would work. Was waiting on one of you to get impatient and summon me. Dean's in the hospital, we got beat up pretty bad but the real killer is – Dean had a heart attack. He's not dead or anything, he just is resting in the hospital. He's wondering why the hell nobody's enquired to see him, but I was busy fighting away more of the things that bastard sent at us. Who sends a pack of wolves? Amateur."

"Opposed to sending big dogs?" Sam replies, eyebrows rose.

Crowley frowns. "Shut up Moose, my hellhounds are good dogs."

"Is it the hospital in town?" Cas asks Crowley quickly, immediately searching for the keys to the impala.

"Yes, you should go to him, they haven't served him anything but mush and he's getting a bit miserable," Crowley replies. "I will hold up the fort as best I can, you two just get to him."

*At the hospital*

"Cas," Dean yells out in a hoarse voice when he sees them at the door.

Cas walks up to the bed and sits on the end of it. "Dean, I am so sorry – I should have known sooner."

Dean just sighs. "It is fine, you are here now. Come here."

Cas crawls up the bed and wraps his arms around Dean's torso. He rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Dean says quietly to Cas. Then he looks up at Sam. "Just in case you were wondering, I missed you too, Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam says quietly, clutching his stomach.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asks, his eyes not missing a single motion towards pain.

Sam takes a few deep breaths. "It's, uh, it's a lot to explain."

"I am not going anywhere," Dean says with a coughing chortle of a laugh, which only causes Cas to clutch around Dean tighter and ask if he is alright, to which Dean just wraps his arms carefully around Cas and assures his boyfriend quietly that he is really alright, giving a little nod to a chair by the bed for Sam to sit in.

Sam shakes his head. "It's too…ah," Sam takes a deep breath. It's a lot quicker than he thought. He's feeling overheated and his breathing isn't staying steady and he feels like he's going to keel over. "I can't explain right now – I have to go somewhere. Can I borrow the car, and I will be back to pick up Cas in a few hours?"

Cas nods before Dean can, and Dean sighs. "You shouldn't be going anywhere looking like that – you look like death little brother."

"I feel like it, this is why I have to go, I will explain after, alright? Just you get your rest, and Cas," Castiel looks up at Sam. "No sneaking him any cheeseburgers, he actually needs to eat a bit healthy following the heart attack."

Dean frowns. "Thanks for that."

"Love you Jerk," Sam says in a strained voice.

Dean laughs softly as his eyes are already slipping closed again, working well with the angel who has relaxed again and is falling asleep for the first time in months on Dean's chest. "Love you too, Bitch. Be safe."

Sam brushed off the double-meaning that could have had, if only Dean knew where he was headed.

*At the Candy Shop*

Sam pulls up the impala to the candy shop a short twenty minutes after leaving the hospital – which felt a lot longer to him. When he walks in, Gabriel is at the counter. The place is dead, it's a bloody Monday after all and no one's coming in on a Monday early afternoon for sweets – unless it's Gabriel.

Gabriel slowly looks up from the counter. "It acted pretty fast, huh?"

"Gabe, please," Sam replies weakly.

Gabriel takes a deep breath. "Nobody's here, alright, only because I love you Sammy."

Gabriel walks around the counter and goes to the front of the store to close the blinds, lock the door, and switch the sign around. The store won't die if it gets shut down for a little while.

Sam walks forward and puts his hands on Gabriel's hips, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Gabriel smiles gently. "Yes, go ahead."

With that bit of permission, Sam dives down and covers Gabe's lips with his. The kiss isn't gentle, it's harsh and hard and passionate. Now that Sam's started the pain is going away, but he knows that if they break away from each other it will come back worse.

Sam uses his grip on Gabriel's hips to pull them flush together. They start messily grinding one another, and neither of them can deny the pleasure from the movement.

When they break away for air, they stare at each other for a moment. Sam almost instantly feels the separation. Gabriel starts working away hastily at Sam's clothes, and Sam does the same with Gabe's. Sam looks at Gabriel, expecting to see him feeling the pain too, but he looks calm and collected for the situation – well, as calm as one can be in that situation. "Why don't you feel it?"

Gabriel looks up with a small smirk when he's finished his work and Sam has as well. "Actually, it's kind of because it's punishment enough that I can have you but I can't keep you – it's a thing of mine, really. But the major part is this isn't meant to be revenge on me, it's meant to be revenge on you. The one in control doesn't seem to think it would bother you too much if I was the one hurting."

In that moment, Sam feels that one feeling. That shattering realization – that one moment where you realize you couldn't be more in love with the person in front of you, and the worse moment that they don't seem to get that.

Later he'll consider more of how dangerous this is, and later he will think about just how screwed he is that he'd want to do this without the curse on him – but this is not that time for Sam. This is his time to reach forward and kiss the lips of his real true love in a way that assures Gabriel that he would break him far worse to watch them both go through the same pain in a way that won't allow the guy in control to figure it out and hurt them anymore than he already has.

Sam waits a few minutes before he can't wait anymore before deepening the kiss and grinding together with his mate to get some friction.

Gabe is the one to break the kiss this time. "Who, what way do you want to do this?"

Sam doesn't answer with words. He just takes his hands off of Gabriel and goes to search through his pockets. Gabe chuckles. "You came prepared – I did too, but I am more impressed that you did. So who's up to bat?"

"I was thinking you, I mean, if that's," Sam tries to say.

Gabriel puts a finger to his lips. "Anything you want sweetum, but I am going to need that."

Sam hands Gabriel the bottle and then goes over to the candy counter and bends over it, looking back at Gabe. "Is this okay?"

"I, uh," Gabriel tries to form proper words but they don't come to him. It takes him a minute to process Sam displaying himself so desperately for him. He takes a few deep breaths and finally speaks. "It's little irresistible, Sammy. That'll be good...for now. I've got to tell you…you look good enough to eat," Gabriel says with a bright smile, feeling now a little more confidant now that he's started speaking. "May I?"

Sam flushes bright red and nods. That's not a question he quite expected, and definitely not a question he's used to getting. Gabe kneels behind Sam and then digs in. Sam wasn't expecting Gabe's tongue _there_ to be as enjoyable as it is, but he found himself quickly begging for more. After a few minutes, he pairs in lubricated fingers and starts opening Sam up.

To Sam's understanding and previous research, he thought it would hurt a bit the first time – or burn, maybe. But there isn't anything painful about this. There isn't even a stinging. It just feels so good, and he swears that there is this one spot Gabriel is hitting that is driving him crazy.

When Gabriel pulls away, he stands up and pulls Sam around to face him. "I know it may not be as big of a deal to you, but we may only get one shot at this. I want to do this right – I want to see your face."

Sam nods as he hops up on the counter, laying himself down on it and using a beckoning finger to signal Gabe to join him. Gabriel climbs up and pulls Sam's legs around him. Then he hesitates and reaches for the lube again. Sam smiles softly. "May I?"

Gabriel offers Sam the bottle, and Sam takes it. He places it beside him on the counter, and then lowers his head down and licks up Gabriel's shaft. Then he goes down and takes the rest of Gabriel's member past his lips, licking and sucking and doing all the right things he's supposed to be doing. He takes it deep down his throat and hums, causing Gabe's legs to start shaking. Sam rubs soothingly over them, listening as Gabriel responds happily to all the ministrations. It's not long before Gabriel is grabbing Sam's hair, trying to alert him that he's going to burst. Sam stays down, smiling with his eyes up at Gabe, letting him know to just let go. So he does, and Sam sucks down every drop the trickster has to offer.

When Sam finally pulls up, he smiles brightly. "Just so you know, it means every bit as much to me."

There's something between pain and absolute passion felt as Gabriel pulls Sam up into his arms and kisses him again, and again. Sam keeps trying to pretend it's not paining him to be patient, but Gabriel can feel it coarse through him as well now. The hinting wasn't subtle enough. He's aroused again, and he's grabbing at the lube on his side again.

Sam sees the action and takes away the bottle again, pours the lube in his own hands and starts stroking up and down Gabriel's shaft until the trickster is fully aroused and canting his hips up for more. As he sees the desperation hit Gabriel's features like it before hit his, it hits him hard in a way that he can't explain.

Right now he can't dwell on the pain. Right now he is straddling Gabriel's lap and sinking down slowly onto his member, both of them moaning through the action. Sam gives Gabriel one look, one look that says all the apologies and all the lust and all the love together, and with that all of Gabriel's inhibitions snap. He grasps tightly onto Sam and pushes him back onto the surface just enough that Sam can wrap his legs around Gabe's waist while he pounds into him hard and fast and full of passion.

Gabriel reaches down and starts stroking Sam's member as he goes along, leaning down to keep Sam's lips captive with his own. There was something about the way it was with Sam that almost made the passion worth dying for. They both lasted pretty well, especially for the expectation that they both had that this would be finished quickly. It wasn't just sex it was making love – something that was both incredibly dangerous and fantastic at the same time for them both.

When they both were finished, names on each other's lips as they each came, they pulled away from each other quickly. Sam is the first to speak. "I don't want to part so quickly, but with everything at stake-"

"Sammy, I more than understand," Gabriel replies as he and Sam head into the small staff bathroom, both with the aim of cleaning up. They don't help each other with anything but throwing one another the occasional cleaning item, they don't speak. There aren't words yet.

When they are both clean, they come back out to get their clothes. Sam clears his throat. "Do you want me to clean up the mess?"

Gabriel follows Sam's gaze to the mess they had made on the counter and laughs. "No, I got this one."

They both get dressed in silence and then they stare at each other when they are done for a long gaze. Sam speaks first, again. "In any other situation-"

"I know," Gabriel says, tears in his eyes as he cleans the counter.

Sam nods, allowing himself one more pure longing gaze at Gabriel before walking out the door. He gets to the impala and starts to drive, trying not to think too hard into it. He has to get the car back to pick up Cas and – that's as far as he can let himself think to at this point.

When he gets to the hospital, it's a short trip to Dean's room. Dean has woken up again, but Cas is still lightly snoring wrapped around him. Dean looks up at Sam with a smile. "You look better."

"I don't feel much better," Sam replies under his breath.

"I heard that," Dean whispers slowly. "Come on, sit down, I am not letting you take Cas until he's got a good sleep anyways. He hasn't slept at all, has he?"

"No, he missed you," Sam says, taking a seat right beside Dean's bedside on the opposite side that Cas was clinging to him.

"Now Sammy, tell me what's wrong," Dean changes the subject quickly. "I know I am not usually one for the chick flick time – but today I don't care. I just want you to get that kicked puppy look off your face and be generally okay Sammy."

Sam can't hold it anymore, he breaks down crying. Dean becomes alarmed. "Sam, come on, talk to me. I can't reach you because I can't move right now. You've got to reach out to me."

Sam just pulls the chair closer and lets his head fall on Dean's free shoulder, crying harder. Dean stays quiet for a while, letting his brother cry for a bit. Sam finally gets up after a good while and looks at Dean. "I am sorry."

"It's what I am here for, on occasion," Dean replies softly. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you want me to give you another heart attack?" Sam asks as gently as he can muster.

Dean rolls his eyes. "I have been through a lot worse with you, I'm sure."

Just then, Sam feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out and looks at the ID. Crowley still doesn't get that '666' is not a funny ID code. He picks up the phone. "Crowley, is everything okay?"

"Your Bela has her first wound, time is already ticking," Crowley replies quickly. "You should come home, though, Lucy's woken up and he's not looking so well again."

"How long do I have?" Sam asks quickly.

Crowley sighs. "He's asking for you, but the cycle is slower now, it's grosser by far. Perhaps if you weren't out gallivanting and being stupid you-"

Sam hung up on Crowley, wincing. Dean grabs Sam's arm and pulls him back down as he goes to get up. "No, Sammy, you are not leaving without giving me a proper explanation."

Sam feels on the verge of tears again. "Alright, you really need to know then? You need to know that Metatron has a fetish for fairytales and picked me and Lucy expressly to be featured in Beauty and Beast? Do you need to know that there's a curse set on the curse where Bela is the rose and she keeps getting stabbed as time runs out, and we can't bandage her up because we need to be aware of timing? Do you need to know that there's a problem because Metatron left a note saying that Lucy wasn't my special someone, Gabe is? And did you really need to know that the reason I had to leave is because every time Gabriel touches me, from now on, we both have to follow through with sex or we both get killed? Not that it matters, because, you know – I am in love with Gabe. But I can't be because if I don't love Lucy then both him and Bela die on our behalf, and Gabe and I probably would get killed for not allowing me to finish the tale."

Dean narrows his eyes. "That's why I am here right now, I'm the dad? I am the only family member to run off to because he's gotten injured?"

"Yeah," Sam replies simply.

Dean takes a deep breath. "This is one big mess."

"That's the best way to put it," Sam says as he crashes back in his chair.

Dean sighs and reaches out to grab Sam's hand. "What you need to do is this. You need to take a shot with Lucy, a real one. Go home and comfort him and date him and whatnot and really try to love him. As for Gabe, I hate to say it because it will hurt you both, but you two can't be near each other or see each other or even poke each other – and I mean the innocent way, but don't go doing the other thing either. Bela is our friend and we've failed her once, and we need Lucy to help the rest of the angels. You know I love you, brother, but you have to try to brave it for a while."

"Should I tell Lucy what's going on with the other stuff?" Sam asks in a small voice.

"Use your discretion for that one," Dean replies slowly. "I am sorry to say any of this, I really am. But if you choose Gabe, you have to explain how to justify giving up two lives for it."

"You are right," Sam says while getting up to go. "Cas, visiting hours are over soon, we should go."

Dean shakes Castiel's shoulders. "Cas, hun, you gotta wake up."

"No, I am comfortable," Cas said, clearly oblivious to any of the atmosphere around him other than Dean.

Dean laughs softly. "At least wake up to give me a kiss before Sam drags you out of here asleep or not – visiting hours are about done, Cas."

Cas wakes up slowly, a pout on his face until he reaches up to kiss Dean. When he comes up for breath from Dean's lips, he sighs. "Can I come back in the morning?"

Dean smiles brightly. "I would love that. Would you maybe stay awake a bit for me tomorrow?"

"I will try," Cas says with a blush. He climbs off the bed and looks up at Sam. "I guess if I must go home."

Sam frowns. "I don't make up the rules Cas, it's a hospital thing. Only family can stay nights, or fiancés."

Cas sheepishly smiles and blushes. "I will go wait in the car. Goodbye Dean."

"Goodbye love," Dean yells after him.

"At least you are finally happy with someone," Sam says softly. "And, about the fiancé thing, didn't mean to freak you or him out."

"Time, Sammy, in time," Dean replies, thoughts somewhere else completely now.

**Author's Note: I have been watching a lot of Once Upon a Time, my bad. So there is my evil plan that I think Metatron would definitely try being the book-nut he is. Let me know what you think. It's a little sad, but it's going to get interesting quickly. Wait to see what happens with everything else next, because even though this part of it was mostly about Sam and his love troubles – there is a lot more coming to the story. (It might even continue past my previous summer deadline if my muse allows it – we'll see.)**

**You've Been Reading Carry on My Wayward Angels**

**Lots of Love,**

**Auttzthoughtz**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam gets home in barely any time and rushes up the stairs, only to give it a second thought and go take a shower. He goes into his brother's room and uses their bathroom for the shower, as Lucy is currently sleeping in his room. It takes him less time than it felt like to him to get through the cleansing, and more tears shed, but eventually he's finished.

When he's done and looking decently composed, he comes out to find Lucy sitting on the bed. Healed again, looking better. "Sammy, I know – I know it's been a long day. I heard you rushing upstairs and I was just, I was a bit worried. I would be hurt too if my brother was in the hospital. I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, okay."

Sam takes a moment before he totally processes what Lucy's said, but when he has, he just sits there and stares for a moment. He doesn't think it through at all, he's just acting on pure instinct when he leans down and kisses Lucy for the first time. It's cautious. It's got some feeling to it, but not too much. It's everything a fairytale's first kiss should be – and neither of them can say they quite minded it when they pull away for breath.

"I'm feeling okay now," Sam whispers over Lucy's lips, a smile tentatively pulling at his lips.

Lucy's face quickly morphs into a wide smile. "As I am as well. What if I was to say you can't go anywhere?"

"I'd say Cas would be upset if we didn't vacate him and Dean's room," Sam said jokingly, taking a seat beside Lucy on the bed, reaching over and twining his hand into Lucy's.

Lucy chuckles. "I meant close to me. It gets worse the longer you are gone now, it's a bit embarrassing to ask this of you – but can I interest you in a bit of house arrest?"

Sam laughs softly. "I think I might be able to manage that."

"About our night together, is that still on? I mean, I know I was breaking apart earlier, but I mean, since I am a bit better…"

"Wasn't our night together dinner and a movie?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Sammy, you are terrifically correct. What else would you be suggesting?" Lucy asks, waggling his own eyebrows.

It throws them both into a fit of laughter. Sam falls back onto the bed and so does Lucy. Once they are done laughing, they are panting out of breath, looking at each other with a feeling that none of the two yet understands. At that moment, Cas walks into the door, eyes narrowed. It takes him a moment to respond. "If you make a mess, you clean it up."

This only sets them off into a new fit of laughter, one that feels almost too healthy to be true for either of them. Lucy rolls over and laughs more, clutching onto Sam's shaking sides rather than his own to keep balance. "What were you suggesting?"

Sam looks down at Lucy, a mischevious grin on his face as he gets up and tries to walk away with a mystery to him. "Perhaps you'll never know."

Lucy runs up before Sam can fully open the door and shuts it, chuckling. "Sammy, darling, you forgot something – you were only wearing a towel. And it seems to have, well, vacated its position."

Lucy waves the towel in his hand around a bit as he had snatched it off the floor on his way over. Sam reaches over and grabs it quickly, trying his hardest not to feel embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Lucy responded cheerily. "Not so much a sore to the eyes as much as a sight for sore eyes."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess."

"What kind of movie are you in the mood for? Or are you hungry first – or, uh, I don't know really. Haven't been on an actual full date in what feels like eons," Lucy said quickly.

"I'm not so much hungry," Sam replied honestly. "There's a television in my room. We can watch anything you pick, really. Maybe something that honestly doesn't require a lot of watching."

There's something in both their expressions that states that this isn't going to be so much of a fairytale type of prudence night.

*Hours Later*

Gabriel comes home from his shift. Tired, more like exhausted, really. He gets home and takes a long shower, trying to tune out the soft moans from a few rooms over. Somewhere in his mind he knew that Sam had to do this and this was already the plan and he wasn't intentionally trying to rip his heart out vein-by-vein, but inside his heart he just couldn't rationalize it. When he got out of the shower, his brother was there waiting.

"I heard you a bit more than I heard the loveaby twins in the next room," Balthy said softly. "I figured you might want to chat."

"What's there to chat about?" Gabriel replied shortly, going to his drawers and picking out his night-wear.

"Oh, the fact that you finally screwed the bloke you were in love with and now he's in the next room snogging one of your brothers," Balthy said casually as ever as he laid back comfortably on his own bed, the one across from Gabe's.

"They are probably screwing," Gabriel says in a harsher tone than anyone's heard from him in eons.

Balthy scoffs. "I know the sound of fucking and that's not it brother. They are lightly petting at each other, if that. Sam does have some dignity. Castiel told me he cried in Dean's arms at the hospital, and Lucy went to go see if Sam was okay because he ran upstairs to cry again in the shower, not unlike you."

Gabriel plopped down on his bed a few minutes of ugly silence later, fully clothed and ready for bed, face-first into his pillow. "Why does love have to be so stupid?"

"Because it is, brother, because it is," Balthy replied as he went over to rub his brothers back and try and help him pretend it would be alright, while it most certainly wouldn't be.

*A Week Later*

Lucy and Sammy are getting almost obnoxiously acquainted as a pair, having found something of a spark that nobody expected them to find so quickly.

Gabriel was taking as much time at work as he could, but today another girl needed work so he was stuck with the day off to feel miserable watching the two enchant each other across from him at the large patio table. Balthy tried to distract him by talking, but it wasn't doing much.

Jo and Charlie spent most of the week exploring different comic-cons, to which end Jo was loving the new experiences and Charlie was quickly falling for Jo. Jo wasn't sure what she wanted there yet, but the time together had been well-spent and they were busy planning out cos-play costumes for the next con they would attend together at the table.

Michael was away again. He wandered away very often. Sam jokingly mentioned once that it was like his real dad, but then it would make him go quiet for a while and feel hurt.

Alfie and Adam, as it turns out, had really hit it off. Within the short time they'd known each-other. They had become the best of friends. They seemed childish but also very grown up about it at the same time. Alfie helped Adam re-adjust slowly, and is still working at it. They sit at the far-end of the table, playing some kind of hand-jumble game.

Castiel was gone most days to the hospital to visit Dean and then to the nearby diner to work nights. In the downtime he had, he often watched Gabriel to make sure that he didn't ruin the happiness at the table.

Today was a brighter day for Castiel. He was bringing home Dean to sit at the table, getting prepared to grill burgers and make some milkshakes for everyone. Dean walked in the door and was glad not to be ambushed at it, and he was even gladder to see his little brother so giddy with the devil. Things were going well. Bela was even looking fine for a girl that had two stab wounds and the King of Hell as her most frequent babysitter.

Dean was a bit concerned when he saw Gabriel moping and leaned close to Castiel's ear to ask for him to call Gabe over. Castiel was only too happy to oblige, and Gabriel was there within a minute. He left them two alone to chat.

"What's up Dean-o? Here to gloat that your brother did better than me? And…how's the heart? I know it's out of character for me to care much like this, but I know Sam was pretty worried," Gabe said quickly, looking quickly over at Sam and back from the obnoxiously cruel feeling he got in his stomach from watching him with Lucy.

"You look just as destroyed as Sammy did a week ago," Dean said slowly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it's tough. If someone was to try and yank me away from Cas after everything, I don't think I could take it. I know it's not much, but if you need someone to talk to – I'm here."

Gabriel takes a few deep breaths before leaning forward and pulling Dean into a hug. He squeaks out an awkward thanks.

Dean, who usually will avoid all and anything emotional like the plague, hugs Gabe back. When he lets go, he looks at Gabriel really carefully. "If you want, you could stay in here. I mean, Cas could prolly tell them you are on shift taking care of me because he needs to take care of their sorry arses."

"Naw, it is okay," Gabriel says, taking more deep breaths, trying to keep a fake composure of joy written across his face. "I gotta live with it to live here, right?"

Dean sighs. "Alright, well then let's get out there. I have been eating mushy hospital garbage all week – I'm starved."

They are laughing when they walk outside, and Gabe takes a well-composed lie of joy to his features as he re-visits his seat. Sam looks over him, seeing through it all but trying not to let himself feel hurt by it. Because as he is starting to like the early romance with Lucy, he still loves Gabe in a way that doesn't fade no matter how much puppy-love he has with Lucy. They don't do anything but kiss because he still feels so guilty even from that action that it pains him in his dreams.

Dean goes behind Cas at the barbecue, wrapping his arms around his hubby's waist and rests his head on his hubby's shoulder. "This is a good look for you."

"If you distract me," Cas says simply. "I will burn your food."

Dean chuckles. "Alright," Dean says. "I will just steal one kiss and be out of your way."

Cas happily leans back and grants Dean his one kiss before looking back to his cook-work. There are a few awes from the table, but Dean just brushes it off. "Shut it."

"You'll get no bits of the sort from me," Balthy replies. "Frankly, the amount of lovey dovey crap in the air is making me feel ill."

"I couldn't agree more," Gabriel says in a low voice. He glances again at Lucy and Sam. "Actually, maybe it's a more literal form of ill. I think I might bow out on this one, ladies and gents."

Gabriel stands from his seat and starts walking back inside. When he's fully inside Sam turns to Lucy. "Would you be offended if I go bother your brother to come back?"

Lucy grins. "No, I think it would be polite. I hope he's alright."

Lucy lets Sam go after one more peck on the lips, and then Sam is rushing inside and up the stairs after Gabriel. "Please, Gabriel, stop this."

"You want me to stop feeling like this?" Gabriel asks, tears streaming down his face as he opens his door up to Sam. "Trust me, I've tried. I saved you from your cage and you reward me with leaving for your captor. And no, I get it, I do – it's not your choice and all that. But do you have to throw it right in front of my face so much?"

"Gabe," Sam whispers softly. "Let me inside."

"Lucy is waiting downstairs," Gabriel says slowly, shuffling his feet.

Sam takes a deep breath. "What I have to say will only take a minute."

Gabriel nods slowly and steps back, careful not to brush against Sam even slightly as he opens the door to let Sam inside and close the door behind them both.

Sam doesn't feel as careful, or perhaps doesn't think at all as he reaches his hand up to rest on Gabriel's cheek. "I love you, and I hate watching you like this," Sam whispers.

"Sam, what, you shouldn't have done that," Gabriel said, eyes darkening already.

Sam took a deep breath. "I know what I'm doing," Sam says, even though he truly doesn't as he lowers his lips to crash down onto Gabriel's. They kiss slowly, not by fire of passion but by fire of a burned love. When they pull apart, Sam sighs. "We have to go back."

"I can't," Gabriel replies. "I need to stay away from you. I could jump you on the table."

"I know that should sound bad somewhere in my head," Sam says in return, grinning like mad.

Gabriel leans his head into Sam's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "Mm, Sammy, you know you are killing me here."

"If it helps, I feel the same way," Sam replies shortly. "You do need to come though, or everyone will get suspicious of our activities."

Gabriel nods, letting loose from Sam slowly and they walk out separately, bumping and thumping into each other in ways that look accidental to the naked eye of the observer, but to them it was electric.

Dean's eyes catch it quickly, but he ignores it for everyone's sake as he digs into his burger. Everyone is digging in within minutes and the sadness is all but forgotten from the table for a little bit.

Cas walks in halfway through the meal with a tray of milkshakes, still wearing his apron. The more heightened personalities at the table look at each other with mischievous grins.

Gabriel starts it off. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!"

"And damn right, it's better than yours," Jo and Charlie chime in.

Adam and Alfie giggle their way through as they enter in with: "Damn right, it's better than yours."

"I could teach you, but I'd have to charge," Balthy says in final before they all get into singing the rest of the song.

Dean and Cas laugh sweetly as the rest of them sing it out as Cas serves out all the milkshakes, dancing along with their voices and the taps on the table.

They scream out for him to sing as they get to one point in the song, and as Cas knew the lyrics through hearing it from them, he joined in. "Oh, once you get involved, everyone will look this way-so," Cas started, making a show of himself as he dances around the table. "You must maintain your charm, same time maintain your halo," He jokingly brushes over Lucy's hair, to which Lucy breaks down laughing at. "Just get the perfect blend, plus what you have within," Cas shakes his hips a bit for 'blend', causing a riot of laughter to the table. He makes it to Dean as he sings the next part, plopping down on Dean's lap. "Then next his eyes will squint, then he's picked up your scent."

Castiel leans down to steal a kiss from Dean, and they pull away to hoots and hollers before they finish the song and their actual milkshakes. Dean and Cas sit together and eat, and before they know it they are left at the table with just the other obnoxious couple and Gabriel.

"You know, Cas, you'd make quite the showgirl," Gabriel slips into conversation casually.

Castiel shakes his head. "That was completely pure fun. I don't believe Dean would appreciate me flaunting myself off if that meant I would end up in some stranger's lap."

Dean sighs. "He's not wrong completely. But the way you were moving around wasn't so bad, just thinking."

"I think our thinking could wait," Castiel replies sorrowfully, hiding best he can from everyone but Dean that he understood and liked the innuendo behind that statement. "I was thinking maybe we could take Lucy out, get to really know him. I mean, your brother is dating him and he is my brother – it might be good to get to know him."

Dean nods with a pleasant smile on his face. "Sure, you like movies?"

"Never really went to a theatre in a while," Lucy admits.

"Perfect, night out it is. Sam, will you watch Bela? I think she's getting a bit antsy around Crowley," Dean replies.

Sam just looks to Lucy. "Will you be okay?"

"If he gets bad, we will call and bring him back home to you," Castiel assures Sam.

Lucy gets up and looks down at Sam. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Sam says, and he feels guilty because he knows what he's about to do…but he knows he means what he's said.

Lucy leans down to catch one peck from Sam, then comes back up with a strange expression on his face. "You are kissing weird today," Lucy says carefully.

Sam rolls his eyes. "You are too paranoid."

"Well, I feel it could be easy to lose a catch like you," Lucy replies very honestly. He walks out with Dean and Cas, and Sam's head is in his hands almost immediately. They leave about fifteen minutes later without another glance back to the two at the table.

That's when Gabriel slides over to the chair beside Sam and starts running his hand through his hair. "We don't have to do this."

"You are already driving me nuts," Sam replies softly. "I hate this."

"I hate it too," Gabriel admits. "But I love you," he whispers in Sam's ear. "And if this is all I can have of you, I want to make up for any and ALL lost time." Gabriel softly moves to cup Sam's face in his hands and kisses him slowly.

It's about that moment when Lucy walks in, feeling like he forgot something. He screams in agony as he feels his body being torn away from him again, his betrayed emotions triggering it to be more painful than before. Regardless of the hurt, he still would only yell out for one person.

Sam jolted away from Gabriel immediately and fell to Lucy's side, trying his best to comfort his boyfriend – but nothing was sating him. "I am so sorry, Lucy, I just – it's complicated."

"It's not complicated. I leave for two minutes and you start making out with my brother – AH! – that's not so complicated sounding to me. How about you Sam?" Lucy replies, pausing frequently to yelp in pain.

Sam takes a deep breath. "There was a part of the curse I didn't mention. I didn't want to ruin all chances. And I do really like you, and I think what we have has potential."

"What's the condition?" Lucy asks, clinging hard to his stomach as he peels out again, and finally becomes whole again waiting for Sam to explain.

"Every time I even tap or brush again Gabriel, it causes a spark that has to be rewarded otherwise it leads to pain and then, well, two unfortunate deaths. Because while I could fall for you in a million ways potentially one day, he's my true love and that's sort of a big thing up there and Metatron thought it a huge joke," Sam confessed fully.

"You were going to do that to save lives? This was all a trick?" Lucy asked, feeling a burn ready to erupt.

Sam panicked and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. "Please, no, deep breaths. I can't watch it again."

Sam's eyes lock tight and shut, and there are tears streaming down his face. Gabriel gets up and walks away, no words available there. "I love you – that doesn't change the fact I am in love with him and I can't control the curse."

"You will die if you don't," Lucy says, his breathing and body temp calming a bit. "Okay, I can't exactly – this is a little hard to say." Lucy pauses for a minute. "I will leave with your brother and my other brother and we will talk about how to handle everything when I get home."

Sam just nods and watches as Lucy walks out the door, not missing how Castiel wraps his arm around Lucy's shoulder trying to comfort him. He decides to wait a few minutes before trying to track down Gabriel and takes by Dean's word to take a shift with Bela first.

Sam walks up to Bela and takes Crowley's place sitting in front of her and takes her hand in his slowly. "I am sorry that you ended up like this – I am trying to fix it, I am."

Suddenly, as a relief, Bela breaks for a moment. She is her own person. She still can't move away or heal or die yet, but she has her own voice. "Sammy, I don't blame you. And, honestly, you don't have to worry about me. I've been to hell. I don't fit in anywhere here anymore anyways. As much as I hate to admit it, Crowley's right. I am almost a demon – a weak one, but a corrupted soul. That's when I left, and to be honest, maybe it might just be easier to give in."

"Bela, we've already let you die once-" Sam tried indignantly to say.

Bela took a deep, uncomfortable breath. "I know, and if you must do it again I won't hold it against you. If you want to save him, stay with him. If true love is stronger, let it be. It's not a decision you need to make based on my welfare-"

Crowley butts in. "I think I might have been a healthier choice for a watcher. Moose, I think your turn is up for the day."

"But-" Sam attempts to say.

Crowley pulls Sam out of his seat and takes his place. "Your place right now is to talk to Gabriel. I will take care of Bela."

Sam gives up and walks away for the moment. Crowley looks back to Bela. "You aren't a demon."

"Why do you say that?" Bela asks, trying to lift her arms to pull her hair away from her face but not finding the strength to control her limbs.

Crowley notices the effort and takes the liberty to tuck her hair behind her ears. "Because a demon wouldn't sacrifice their life for love – demons don't quite believe in it."

"Do you believe in it?" Bela asks in a small voice.

Crowley shrugs. "More than most – but I have lost some of my demon charm."

Upstairs, Sam is knocking on Gabriel's door. "Come on, open up."

The door opens, but it is Balthazar standing there. "Hello gorgeous."

Sam sighs. "Where's Gabriel?"

"In the shower, and he's not happy with you," Balthy says slowly. "Care to come back later?"

"Could you – could you come back later? I at least need to talk to him," Sam replies.

Balthy sighs. "You've got company," he yells towards the bathroom before heading for the door. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

"Thanks," Sam mumbles to Balthy as he shuts the door behind him. He heads towards the bathroom and takes a seat on the closed toilet seat. "We need to talk."

Sam hears Gabriel bang his fists against the wall of the shower. "I don't have words, Sammy."

"Those kind of counted as words," Sam says, in an effort to cheer Gabe up a bit.

Gabriel poked his head out from the curtain. "Are you coming in here or not?"

As much as they have to talk about, and as much as they need to say but can't – there's still the trance that is holding them both. Sam nods and stands from his seat, walking right under the spray of the shower without realizing he is still fully dressed.

Gabriel laughs, pulling off Sam's jacket first and throwing it out of the shower. "You're not the brightest crayon in the box today."

Sam laughs too, helping Gabriel strip him off all his now sopping wet clothing. When they are done, Gabriel kneels in front of Sam, grasping his member quickly and stroking. It doesn't take long at all for Sam's member to stand at full attention, and that's when Gabriel dives forward and swallows it down, sucking and licking around it properly. After a few minutes of getting used to it for both of them, Sam's fingers twirled into Gabriel's hair, Gabe lets his grip on Sam's hips loosen away.

Sam notices right away and groans. "You shouldn't do that."

Gabriel just pulls Sam's hips back and forth a few times, showing him how good it could feel if he lost control. Sam snaps after the third pull and starts thrusting forward sporadically into Gabe's hot mouth. It's not much longer before Sam's grip on Gabriel's hair gets tighter, telling Gabe he's ready right before he explodes down Gabe's throat.

Gabe stands up quickly and grasps Sam's face in his hands, leaning forward and pressing their lips together desperately. In between breaths and sloppy grinds against each other, Gabe pleads for Sam to take him. After maybe minutes, Sam is hoisting Gabriel up in his arms and preparing him. If they had waited less time this could have been more drawn out and focused, but for now it was quick, sloppy and passionate. All they were doing was getting the job done.

*At the bar, after Dean suggested a drink might be better for Lucy at this point in time and – well, you get the picture. A few drinks in.*

"At least now I get why he was so hesitant to touch," Lucy said abruptly after one of many drawn silences and times of Castiel and Dean bonding time. "I mean, he must've felt guilty. I was starting to think I was completely unattractive."

"Not that I really want to be asking this question, because I don't," Dean begins slowly. "Is the lovey dovey kisses all the two of you have shared?"

"Yep," Lucy said, downing another drink. "I wonder if there wasn't a curse what would've happened by now."

"Not something I need to ever think about," Dean says, shaking it off quickly.

Castiel interrupts. "The sex part sounds very nice but you shouldn't worry, it's not all there is. In fact, Dean and I haven't even consummated fully our relationship yet."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, amused. "And you came here to comfort me instead of sealing the deal? I think I owe you a brother of the year award."

Castiel smiles very wholesomely. "I haven't heard anyone say something to me like that in a long time."

"That's because nobody gives the boys looking for free will enough credit when they have done the right things," Lucy replies.

"I like you," Dean says slowly. "And, don't ever admit I said this – but you should see if Sam is willing to go for it. The only reason we haven't worried about – Cas said consummating, I say doing it, whatever – for the relationship is that we have solid ground to stand on. Well, more solid than the Titanic you are sinking on. I say soon you should see if you have the real chemistry there, and if not – I mean it's inconvenient, but we'll figure out a way to fix all this crap."

Lucy smirks. "Thanks Dean, I know this isn't fun for you."

"I think I might be getting used to it," Dean replies sweetly.

*Back at the house, after the two cursed lovebirds have gotten cleaned up*

Sam grabs a towel off of the rack and wraps it around his waist as Gabriel does the same. He goes to leave and then Gabriel speaks up.

"Please, don't just leave again," Gabriel says in a weak voice.

Sam turns around, holding back tears. "I can't spark the curse again. I have to be in a decent mind to talk to Lucy when he gets home."

Gabriel sits on the toilet, putting his head in his hands. "I know, I – fuck, I know that."

"I can't keep doing this," Sam says, kneeling in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel winces as he looks up. "Ways to smash my heart more for 100 please?"

Sam shakes his head. "I meant I can't keep pretending I am not in love with you. Chin up, okay, I am going to talk things through tonight and we will figure it all out."

"Didn't you say you loved him too?" Gabriel asks in a small voice.

Sam sighs. "It's different from each of you. I need you to stay out of my path and not judge me for the next few nights, okay, because I have to figure out what the hell to do."

"Not that I love sharing, because I hate it – I despise it dearly," Gabriel begins, sniffling. "But maybe that's how it will have to be, I mean, if all fronts are of consent. It could be the loophole."

Sam thinks about it for a minute. "That's not fair to either of you."

"We'll figure it out, Sammy," Gabriel says softly. "Because, no matter what you think, you are extremely loved."

"I want to kiss you right now but I really want to try and remain rational," Sam says slowly. "It's a really tough inner turmoil."

"We can have plenty of time for that later," Gabriel says with a grin. "Now you, off to go get dressed. Lucy should be home soon."

Sam nodded and quickly left to his room in search of clothes. What he found was a completely unclothed Lucy waiting on the bedspread. Sam quickly shut the door behind himself. "Lucy, what are you doing?"

"I, uh," Lucy began, startled by that response. "Could you give me a bit of a break? I haven't tried this in a while."

Sam nods, crawling into bed to lie across from Lucy. "Why now?"

"Because I need to know now if any of this is real," Lucy replies in a soft voice.

Sam feels a desperation to show Lucy the reality behind all of it. All of the ridiculous and brutal emotions he cannot understand slightly but is stuck with regarding for two different people. Sam kisses Lucy with nothing but the purest of emotional outburst, grasping onto the devil's hips and letting himself get torn away into the night.

*After the intercourse*

Both of them are trying to catch their breath, lying beside each other, panting.

Lucy speaks first. "Wow."

Sam doesn't say a word, he just closes his eyes and thinks – compares, likes, worries. Everything weighing down on him as has more and more since this all began.

Lucy sees Sam's eyes wince and he moves closer, cuddling in close. "Please, it – it's going to be okay. We will find a way."

Sam's eyes fall open, giving Lucy a very guilty look. "I hate to ask for so much." Lucy blinks a couple of times, thinking about what Sam meant until he grasps it. Sam closes his eyes again. "It's too much."

"If we are both that important to you, and I am guessing this is Gabe's idea because you would never ask just on your own because I know you – I think it can work," Lucy replies softly. "Good news? I feel better than I have felt in a long time."

"Myself I'm feeling a bit off, but we'll get there," Sam says with a weak smile. "Can I sleep now?"

Lucy laughs softly. "Of course you can sleep, just give me a minute and I will be back, alright?"

"Clothes?" Sam asks as he gets up and sifts through a drawer, throwing Lucy a pair of pajama pants.

"Thank you, Sammy," Lucy said with a wink. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sam said softly, pulling on a pair of pajama pants himself before crawling under the covers.

It's about ten or so minutes later when Lucy returns with company. Sam's already fell fast asleep. Lucy looks at Gabriel. "He's tired – it's been a hell of a day."

"You'd know," Gabriel jokes.

"Do you really think we can handle the sharing thing?" Lucy asks in a whisper.

Gabriel nods. "I think we could do about anything for that one."

Gabriel crawls into bed behind Sam, wrapping himself around Sam with gentle ease as Lucy slips in on Sam's other side, letting Sam rest himself on a very comfortable pillow with a very comfortable surrounding for him as he and the two around him fell into a deep slumber.

*The next morning*

Dean comes to knock on the door but finds it open, wanting to check on Sam. When he walks inside he finds the big trio of cuddles and smiles. "Maybe it's happily ever after, after all."

In the split second after Dean's finished saying it, he hears a scream and scrambles downstairs. The sleepy trio hearing and not being able to take the time to properly conceive waking up all together for the first time before following Dean's rushed pace down the stairs.

Bela's head ducks down for a few minutes, and then she breathes deeply. Crowley is crouched on her side, hands supportively cradling her. Bela looks over to him. "No need to worry, I just need a hospital. Before I go," Bela says with caution, using a hand to grip Crowley's making sure he knows not to beam them away yet, "they need the message."

"What message?" Sam asks hesitantly, stepping forward.

Bela smirks weakly. "You will just have to lift up my shirt and see."

Crowley helps Bela lift her shirt where it once covered her stomach. In this patch of skin it has three stab marks and a distinctive printed letter reading out 'Clever Loophole' in scars. He pulls it back down once they've read it and flashes them out without another word.

"Do you think it's really over? For now?" Sam asks in a hopeful voice, stepping back into the protective circle of his two loves.

Dean sighs. "I hate to admit it, but-"

"Well, shit," a loud female voice screeches from upstairs.

Dean takes a deep breath. "I didn't even have to say it and I jinxed it, fabulous." He runs upstairs to see Charlie crouched over Jo's motionless body that had collapsed onto the floor.

Charlie looks up, a meek look on her face. "Comic-cons not the best idea with a story-loving villain on the loose, yeah, I get it. Stupid – but it was Sleeping Beauty, I mean, she loved the story."

They were just finishing the touches on Charlie's 'Princess Charming' costume when Jo pricked her finger on a needle, and she fell to the floor. Dean rolls his eyes. "So, it's easy, right? The last one she was in love with has to kiss her awake."

"Me," Dean and Charlie whisper unanimously, and then they look at each other with great confusion.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I have had a huge love for Sabriel and Samifer, so this happened. Thanks goes out to my Sherlockian friend that gave me the inspiration to just let it be a three-way-couple. There is more to come of that. And yes, must've had a deep-seated craving in there for some Sabriel smut because have you seen this story lately? *Giggles uncontrollably* But I am in the works of this fic. I know I said originally I wasn't sure if I would continue past season premiere, but I have decided to do so. (RIGHT IN THE FEELS IT WAS, INDEED). I am going to be having much more fun with this fic, and I will get back to it ASAP.

Love,

Auttzthoughtz

Author's Note: I think I might have been craaaaaaving Sabriel. This is both good and scary but I hope the readers like it.


End file.
